The Choice
by asphodelmoonlight
Summary: Legolas once fell in love with a mortal; Hena. Faced with her mortality and Legolas' everlasting youth, she left with his unborn child. Years later after Hena dies; her daughter Raina a simple stablehand sets off on a life-endangering quest to Mirkwood to save her cousin. Along the way she faces many dangers and finally gets the chance to meet her father and her grandfather.
1. The Fading

**Chapter One**  
The Fading

* * *

_Laketown_

Grief is not something so easily ignored.

It overcomes you, it devours your mind and soul until you feel nothing but pain. Raina knew this all to well. It had been just a week ago that she had endured the loss of her beloved mother. If truth be told, her mother, Hena, had been fading for quite some time, her body breaking under the effects of a wasting disease that had gradually taken the life from her eyes. By the end of her life, Hena had endured so much pain that she had welcomed death as a gift. Her mother's willingness to die however had not eased Raina's suffering. Hena had been the only parent Raina had ever known and in her death had left her daughter parentless.

Raina's father had never been around. Hena had told her daughter little of him and in return Raina had not asked. She had been perfectly content with just her mother, she hadn't needed a father. Raina still had some kind of idea who her father was though. She had pointed ears and features that could only have belonged to an elf. Whomever he was, she knew one thing. Her father was an elf. This was quite strange considering her mother was mortal, relationships between mortals and elves are exceedingly rare and nearly all end in tragedy.

Raina had grown up on the outskirts of Laketown. Her uncle's house was situated just on the banks of the overflowing lake that circled the town. Every morning her uncle and her cousin would take a boat into the center of the town to sell swords and shields. Raina on the other hand rarely crossed the lake and instead stayed on her side of the water where she worked at a little stable that was owned by the solitary, Crickley. It was not a pleasant job, nor was it one that was suited to a young girl, but it paid well and Raina loved horses more than she loved people.

On this such day, Raina was in the stables. Old Crickley had asked that she muck them out; a job that she despised. Sweeping up horse manure was far from a glamorous job and Raina knew that after mucking out the filth ridden pens she would stink of horse manure for weeks. Letting out a sigh, the half elven swept the droppings into a barrel, where it would then be used to fertilize the fields. She looked around the stables, she was nearly done. The half elven felt something rub against her shoulder blade. She turned around to face the creature that had been vying for her attention; a fine black stallion, her favourite horse.

"Hello Candor," She breathed out. She reached into her pocket and withdrew the long orange carrot which she had stole from her Aunt Dione's harvest for the special purpose of feeding Candor. The horse took it with glee, if a horse could smile, Candor would most certainly be grinning. Raina leant her head against his neck, feeling a raw pain grow within her.

She was startled by the violent thud of the door against a wooden pen. She looked up, Old Crickley was stood, walking stick in tow. "He's a horse, you should stop treating him as though he is a human," A deep gruff tone pulled Raina from her thoughts. "You are far to attached to that horse. You must remember that we breed these horses to sell. You should know that he will not remain here forever, you will lose him,"

_Lose him, _just as she had lost her mother. Raina felt stupid for thinking it, but she needed Candor. He was more of a friend than a horse. She could not bare to lose someone else, not so soon after her mother. Old Crickley let out a long sigh. He may not have appeared it, but he was actually a very nice man. Beneath all his cruelty and foul words he was but an old and lonely man. Raina had grown to like him regardless of his harsh words and crude insults. Suffering from a recent surge of good will Old Crickley pointed toward the doors. "Of you go. I'll finish cleaning," He grumbled. "Go have fun!"

Raina grinned. She took her hand from Candor's neck and slammed shut his pen. She flew toward the door her brown hair following her in wisps of fine thread. She shouted a few words of thanks before she barged through the door and into the open. In the distance she could see the center of Laketown. A few barges were heading toward the docks filled already with empty barrels that had come all the way from Mirkwood. A fine mist settled over the tops of poorly-constructed homes. Rain began falling, creating ripples on the black water.

Raina began sprinting, all to eager to escape the rain and return home. She had not far to travel, the home in which she shared with her aunt, uncle, and two cousins was about a five minute run from Old Crickley's.

Some moments later Raina's feet began to slow. She had arrived at her destination. Built upon the open plains sat her home. The building was tall - at least three floors tall. The roof was lopsided and holes were bashed into the walls and into which creeping ivy-like weed grew in abundance. A few windows were shattered and the path leading up to the ramshackle door was barely noticeable under a light covering of dirt. It wasn't much, but it was home.

With a loud bash Raina opened the door and entered the hallway. She carefully tread over the squeaking floorboards and into the kitchen which sat just left of the door. A strong scent of freshly baked bread traveled up her nostrils and made her stomach rumble. Raina hadn't realised fully just how hungry she was. The half elven cast her Aunt Dione a smile. Her aunt was bent over the cooker stirring a pot of soup, all whilst balancing her youngest daughter, Elia upon her hip.

"Your back early," Dione spoke and brushed her hair out of her sweat-covered face. Steam rose from the pot in swirls of grey and Raina's stomach rumbled even louder. "I suppose you'll be wanting a bowl of soup,"

"If you wouldn't mind," Raina sat down at the kitchen table, staring around at the humble little kitchen. It was cramped much like the rest of the house. Pots, and plates were piled high upon the counters and chairs that did not match each other were strewn messily around the poorly crafted beech table. Raina sank into the unpadded seat and awaited her soup with short patience.

Without warning Dione placed little Elia onto Raina's knee. The babe reached out with her little hand and grasped onto Raina's nose. The Half elven restrained a chuckle and placed a light kiss upon her youngest cousin's forehead. The babe giggled in response. Before long a bowl of soup was placed in front of Raina. It had been watered down, so much so that it was nearly clear, but it was food and Raina couldn't complain, many people had to do without even this.

She eagerly filled her spoon with the clear liquid and began slurping it up as though she had never been fed before. "Oh I almost forgot. I made some fresh bread," Dione laid a half slice in front of her niece. Raina stared at the floury bread and was reminded bitterly of the time her mother had attempted to teach her how to make bread;

_The kitchen was alive with the sound of a child laughing. Hena twirled around with her little girl on her hip, her hands all covered in flour and her daughter's hair filled with lumps of un-kneaded dough. Everything seemed perfect then. A large smile plastered upon both mother and daughter's faces. _

"_Now little star, we must knead the dough. Do you remember how?" Hena asked, placing a small kiss unto her daughter's forehead. Raina shook her head happily and reached out for the soggy mess that was the dough. "Let Mummy knead the dough. Your hands are to small and you are too weak," _

"_Flour," Raina demanded reached out for the bag of white powder. "Me want flour," _

"_The flour part is over little star," Hena insisted, she set little Raina unto the ground and set about kneading. Of course, the little elfling headed straight for the flour bag. Her nimble fingers tightened around the bag, too weak to pick it up but strong enough to knock it over._

_All of a sudden the kitchen was overcome by a cloud of white powder. Once the pale smoke landed upon the flooring, Raina was revealed once more, but covered in a fine layer of white flour. Hena smiled to herself, and reached for the mop, already beginning to clean her kitchen._

Raina was brought back to the reality by the sound footsteps thundering down the staircase. She knew already whom they belonged to. Her uncle and her cousin, Lance and Alistair. In a matter of a few seconds the pair flew into the kitchen. Their tunics had only just been strewn on at last moment, their hair was unbrushed and their faces uncleaned. They headed straight for the soup. Dione dodged their hands away from the bread and ordered them to sit at the table.

"Your back early," Lance stated, settling into his seat and keeping a careful eye on Dione. "It's not like Crickley to give you time of work,"

"Well he did. He has been very generous ever since - well you know," Raina spoke under her breath. "Ever since mother died,"

_Lance_ fell silent, the death of his dear sister still troubled him as well. They had been close and it was Raina's belief that Lance had been more of a father to Hena than Hena's father himself. Raina took a sip from her water - which unsurprisingly did not taste so different from the soup she had just consumed. Alistair ran a hand through his long hair. He was somewhat of a heartbreaker to the girl's of Laketown. Raina did not see why, in her eyes he was nothing but a well-fed sloth.

"How is my half-elven cousin doing on this fine morning!" Alistair laughed. Raina's brow furrowed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," She scolded him. He had been making references to her elvish lineage for as long as she could remember. Now she was sure he continued to call her such things just to annoy her. "I'm not an elf - at least not a real one,"

"Oh please," Alistair rolled his eyes, laying his hands upon his full belly. "Your more elf than you are human. Whomever your father was he was certainly no human. I'll put good money on it that he's one of those woodland elves. We all know how much they love their wine. One drunken night with pointy ears later and your poor mother got lumbered with you," Raina turned her gaze from her cousin in annoyance. She shut her eyes and remembered the one time her mother had as much as mentioned her father;

_The sun had gone down and the moon had taken it's place. Hena carried her daughter into her bedroom and laid her down upon the worn bedsheets. The little girl settled in them, her pale ivory skin contrasting with the dark brown of the blankets._

_"Mama," Raina gripped a strand of her mother's dark hair and held it tight to prevent her mother from leaving her. "I want to know about my daddy. Uncle Lance has one and everyone else I've met has one! Why don't I? It's not fair. Can you buy me one?" _

_Hena smiled warmly and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Fathers cannot be bought sweet child. Everyone has one, including you. Your father is very special. He lives very far away in a dangerous land. He's brave and he's strong. If he could, he'd be with you in an instant. He would adore you beyond measure. But your father cannot be here. He is a prince and prince's are very busy. Perhaps one day the fates shall draw you both together, but until that day let us leave the subject of your father," _

* * *

_Mirkwood_

Thranduil saw nothing when he stared into his son's eyes - just emptiness. Legolas hadn't been himself for the last decade or so. He had fallen to wreak after Hena had left. His heart was broken and his soul in tatters. Thranduil worried that his son might soon fade. The Elvenking had tried everything to lift his son's spirits. He had held feasts and balls and all the other things that had once made Legolas smile. He even had given his eldest son more responsibilities in a bid to take the elven prince's mind of his lost love. Yet nothing, had made even the slightest difference.

"Legolas," The elvenking spoke in a low and caring tone. He placed himself upon the edge of his son's bed and rested his arm on his son's shoulder. "I cannot watch you fall to ruin. The mortal has left, she made her choice. Why must you linger on her?"

"You never moved on," Legolas breathed "After naneth was killed, you didn't move on. You still grieve for her yet. Why is that you expect me to get over this so easily,"

"There is a difference between being separated by death and by choice," Thranduil breathed. "The mortal-"

"Her name was Hena," Legolas cut his father of crudely. A swelling rage building behind his steel grey eyes. "And she didn't leave by her own will. She left because she did not want me to watch her turn into a frail old woman. She did not choose her mortality, as I did not chose my immortality,"

"Legolas, why must you push me away?" Thranduil questioned. He hadn't liked Legolas being with a mortal, but he would have rather that, than his son be like this. "I hate seeing you like this, it pains me,"

"It is not my intention to cause you suffering, you know that," Legolas admitted. He stared at the floor, his eyes brimming with tears. "I have been thinking for a while, that it might be better for all of us if I were to sail,"

"Sail? Where too my son?" Thranduil asked in bitter ignorance. Part of him knew what his son had meant, but the larger part of him wanted not too. He didn't want his son to leave him. Not now, not ever.

"To the undying ada," Legolas sighed. "There is nothing left here for me. Only sadness and hopeless longing. If I go to the undying lands I will not feel this pain anymore. I will be healed of my woe,"

"I will not let you go," Thranduil shook his head dismissively. He did not want his only son to leave - he was not ready to let go yet. He wouldn't let go. "No...not yet,"

"You cannot pull me from this depression Ada. I sit here and I waste my life away, pining for a woman whom I doomed to lose regardless," Legolas muttered. He laid his head on his father's shoulder and accepted a warm hug. "I'm sorry ada, but this is the only way. We both know it,"

Thranduil struggled to protest. If ever Legolas made sense it was now. What was the point in trapping his son here if he were only to be unhappy? but still Thranduil was reluctant to let his son go, he cursed mortality. "Am I not enough to remain for?"

Legolas let out a loud sigh and left his father's arms. Thranduil watched as his son slide through the crack in the door and descend out into the hallway. Legolas's silence was as good as any reply.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gah sorry it was so short! If there's any mistakes it's because I'm not a good proof-reader. I think Legolas may be just a tad over-emotional, but if he's out of character it's because...he's well...heartbroken, haha. He'll be back to his usual self soon I expect. **

**So if any of you have read the story "the blessing of death" by MoIIuschobia you'll notice that they're practically the same story. That would be because **_**I am**_** MoIIuschobia and I was foolish enough to lose all the details to my account. **

**Anyway, I re-read all my old stories and decided this one was worth a re-write. The chapters will be longer, the writing will better, and with a little help from you reviewers I won't get writer's block! :D**

**So anyway, one lengthy Author's note out of the way. If you have any ideas or any kinds of criticism at all I'm more than open to listen. Chapter two should be up tomorrow. The more reviews the happier you'll make me! :D**


	2. Orc Blood

**Chapter Two**  
Orc Blood

* * *

_Laketown_

Raina hummed softly under her breath. She was perched upon an elongated branch staring out over the tips of the trees. She often came into the woods, she felt at home amongst the trees. The half elven cast a glance to her cousin; Alistair, who was trying and failing to climb the tall oaken tree.

"You had to pick the tallest tree to climb!" He complained. Alistair's attempts to maneuver himself up the mammoth oak tree were futile. Raina laughed at his failed attempts, much to his annoyance. But Alistair was determined and he kept at it until finally he managed to propel himself onto the highest branch beside his cousin. He was out of puff by the time he reached the top, his breaths labored and his face pale with exertion.

"You've finally done it!" Raina congratulated. "It was not that high. I've climbed trees twice this size, triple even,"

"Must you always gloat?" Alistair wheezed. The colour finally beginning to return to his tired face. Raina chuckled and laid her head upon his shoulder. "Why do you come up here anyway?" He asked.

Raina thought for a moment. She had been climbing trees since she had been able to walk. When she was atop a tall tree she felt alone. No one bothered her up amongst the foliage. Sometimes, she liked the solitude and sometimes she just needed some time to contemplate. "It's peaceful," She answered coolly. "It's calm and quiet and I don't feel so out of place up here,"

Alistair ran a hand through his long shaggy brown hair. He noticed the tears that were building in Raina's eyes. He felt uneasy - he didn't know what to do around crying women. Like most men he found women quite complicated. "What is it, why are you crying?"

"Nothing," Raina shook her head. She wiped her eyes timidly with the cuff of her sleeve. "I just miss her - I just miss my mum."

"Oh," Alistair breathed out, unsure as to what to say next. Should he comfort her? Or should he just stay in silence? He did not have clue. Without warning Raina laid her head against his shoulder and her tears began to flow more freely, soon the shoulder of his shirt was soaking wet. "I miss her too," He told her.

"I'm sorry - I'm acting like a baby" Raina pulled herself upright. Her tear stained cheeks glistened under the sunlight. Her eyes were still brimming with unspilt tears. Alistair could tell she had been bottling up all of her grief, she had been like a volcano, patiently awaiting for it's time to erupt. "I'm such an idiot,"

"You don't have to apologise to me," Alistair assured her. "I'm here for you, we're family. My mam always told me it's alright to cry around family"

Raina smiled meekly as she stared out at the sky. The sun was beginning to fade amongst the clouds, the sky itself fading to a darker shade of blue. Raina felt strange - like something was wrong. She heard the crunching of twigs and the stomping of feet, she could feel some kind of darkness in the back of her mind. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

She stared around cautiously. The crunching of twigs growing louder and the stomping of feet drawing nearer. Alistair, being entirely human, had not heard anything out of the ordinary yet. His brow had deepened upon seeing the panic in his cousin's face. "Do you not hear it? Something draws near. Something dark - something evil," Raina stayed still.

"Oh aren't you morbid," Alistair snorted. He began to climb down the tree. His feet clumsily maneuvering down the thick trunked oak.

Panic overwhelmed Raina. She could smell something foul in the air. She followed her cousin down the tree with as much speed as she could muster. Alistair had already hit the ground when a creature came out from the trees. It was the foulest thing Raina had ever seen. It's face covered in savage warpaint, it's belt home to weapon's with fringed blades and hilts of bone. It's blood flowed black beneath it's skin and it's eyes were as dark as the midnight sky without stars. It's nose turned upwards and an animalistic growl emitted from it. The growl a prelude to it's savage attack.

Raina froze in fear. She searched her pocket for the pocket knife her Uncle Lance had given her on a birthday. She did not find it, her clumsy hands shaking with terror. The orc drew nearer, sword wielded and teeth bared. Alistair retreated backwards his long arms outstretched to guard his cousin from harm.

"I smell elf-scum," It spoke in a low tone. Raina felt fresh tears upon her cheeks, and Alistair just a boy, clutched at a fallen branch as though it was a sword. "The boy is brave. So brave. I have killed so many brave boys. So many indeed,"

Alistair continued backwards. The orc seemed amused by his show of bravery. It chuckled in a menacing tone. Raina had only heard stories of orcs, but none had prepared her for this. "You stay away...you foul creature!" Alistair screamed, sweat pouring from his forehead, his jaw clenched in fear.

The orc charged. It's sword flailing in the wind as it ran. Alistair pushed Raina out of the way and met the orc's blade with the branch. Needless to say the cold steel cut through the branch like a knife through butter, Alistair was struck with a sickening blow. He was on his knees now, the orc preparing for the final swing. A wounded Alistair sobbing on the cold forest ground pleading for mercy with a creature that would show him none.

Raina found the pocket knife in her pocket. She drew the blade quietly and discreetly and before the orc could land the strike, the small yet sharp blade had found it's way through it's flesh. Raina fell backwards, the orc crumbling to it's knees in defeat. It's sword landing on the ground with a thud. The orc was dead, but at what cost? Alistair let out a low grunt. Raina flew to his side. His blood poured out of his wound at a sickening rate. The deep crimson liquid began to merge with the black blood of the orc. Raina grasped her cousin's hand - it was cold, as cold as stone. "Alistair!" She screamed. "Alistair stay with me!"

"I feel tired," He breathed, blood trickling over the corners of his mouth. "I want to go to sleep,"

"No," Raina demanded. "You're not dying on me, not tonight. I'm going to get you help - and you'll be just fine. I promise!"

* * *

Somehow Raina had found the strength within herself to drag her wounded cousin back to Laketown. Now, she was stood in the corner of the healer's room with her Aunt Dione and Uncle Lance awaiting the healer's verdict. Her heart thumped against her chest in anticipation. Her cousin had been protecting her when the orc had struck - how could she ever forgive herself if he perished?

She bit her lip. _No, he can't die _She told herself over and over as though saying it to herself would prevent it. The door opened and Healer Wulfric emerged, his robes covered in red blood. Dione let out a howl of tears and Lance hugged at her shoulders. "I'm afraid there is nothing more that I can do for him," Wulfric spoke. "He is beyond my skill to heal. I am truly sorry,"

Raina felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. Dione began to cry louder, her loud sobs were heartbreaking. Even Lance looked ready to break down, his fists were clenched and his jaw was tight. "There has to be something," Raina spoke, holding onto what little hope she had left. "Anything..."

Healer Wulfric thought for a moment. The creases of his face becoming more prominent as his brow deepened in thought. "He is not beyond help. I am merely saying that he is beyond my skill to heal," The old man spoke solemnly. "There are others, better suited to help him."

"Who?" Lance spoke. His fists unclenched and his jaw loosened. "Please Wulfric, of whom do you speak? Who can save my son?"

"It would not be easy," Wulfric spoke. "The Elves I have no doubt have the skill to heal such wounds, but the road to Mirkwood is long and full of terrors and horrors I dare not speak of."

"I'll take him. I don't care if I die trying, I shan't give up on him," Lance spoke adamantly. He would have died for his son, he would climbed the tallest mountain and faced even Sauron himself if this gave his son one more day. "Not ever,"

"You would not last a night in the woods, Lance," Wulfric spoke. "You're are to big, to loud, to slow The only way to last the journey would be to go unnoticed - to be as swift as an eagle and as sly as a red fox. You are neither of these things Lance."

Raina felt her cheeks burning. Lance pounded his fist against the table in anger. The half-elven knew the solution to the problem. She knew someone who was as fast as an eagle and as sly as a fox. Herself.

"I'll go," Raina spoke. Lance froze and stared at her dumbfounded, the smallest amount of hope returning to his eyes. "I'm fast and I'm sly. I could slip through the forest unnoticed."

"I cannot ask you to do this," Lance told her. "You're mother made me swear to protect you. I will not break that promise,"

"I have to do this. Alistair was prepared to die saving me - I have to do the same for him." Raina told her uncle. "I won't be able to live with myself if he dies and I did not do everything that I could to save him,"

Raina took a deep breath. She took one look at the weeping Dione and knew then, in her heart, that she had to save her cousin, even if in doing so she herself perished.

* * *

**A/N**

**GAH! it's even shorter. I couldn't find a good place to end it haha! Do not despair Legolas will return in the next chapter. Perhaps he shall finally meet his daughter or perhaps he shall not! You shall just have to wait and see. The next chapter will focus on Raina's travels through the forests of Mirkwood. ****I'm really sorry about the action scene. I'm appalling at writing those kind of scenes! But I gave it my best and I needed the practice anyway, so there you go. **

**Anyway. Review. Review. Review. Review. Did I mention Review? Please? :D Again I'm willing to listen to criticism so long as it is constructive and I'm always open to ideas as to how to improve this story. Thanks and Good Day/Night/Morning. Which ever time zone you're in!:D**


	3. The Curse of Mortality

**Chapter Three  
**The Curse of Mortality

* * *

_Laketown_

It was nearly time for Raina to leave. Her stomach was tied in knots, her heart beating hard against her chest. She was scared. The half-elven had led a sheltered life. She had never left Laketown before. Yet here she was stood, preparing to leave home and venture across dangerous lands. Raina let out a deep breath and examined her shaking hand, she could very well die on her journey.

Lance came out from the trees. He was pulling the reigns of a fine horse; Candor. Raina would have recognised her favourite horse anywhere. Upon the black steed was Alistair - he was unconscious yet still alive. The sunlight shone down upon her wounded cousin giving his skin a blue-like tinge. Lance walked toward her, his eyes red from all the crying he had done the previous night.

"Raina, you should leave before the night is upon you," He told her. "Old Crickley was more than willing to lend you Candor for the journey. Upon his back, the journey shall not be so long,"

"Thank old Crickley for me," Raina smiled. Old Crickley could be a pain sometimes, but deep down he had a good heart. "I might not see him again. The road to Mirkwood is treacherous,"

"Do not speak like that," Lance shook his head. "You are your mother's daughter, I have great faith in you Raina. You do not give yourself enough credit. But before you leave there is one thing I must give to you to help you on your way,"

Raina watched intently as Lance withdrew a long bow from behind his back. It was a beautiful weapon. The surface of the ash wood shone and shimmered under the sunlight and the string that connected one end to another was as fine as a strand of hair. Raina had never seen craftmanship like it. "T'was your mother's," Lance spoke. "She inherited it on one of her many travels. She was a fine archer your mother was. She would have wanted you to have it, and I fear you may need it now more than ever,"

Raina took the bow into her hands. She had had archery lessons before, not many but enough to know the basics. Lance slid the quiver of arrows across her back. "Thank you Lance," Raina spoke. "I really should be off. The longer I stand here - the weaker Alistair gets,"

"Of course," Lance helped Raina upon the horse. "Be swift my niece. Take care of my son!"

"I promise," Raina spoke, she tugged at the reigns once and Candor broke into a trot. The half elven headed straight for the trees, in the direction of Mirkwood. In the direction of her father.

* * *

_Mirkwood_

Legolas had climbed his way to the top of one of tallest trees in the forest of Mirkwood. He sat upon the uppermost branch staring out across the whole of the forest. As an elfling he had climbed the same tree many a times. His father had scolded him for it, worrying that his only son might fall to a premature death. This hadn't stopped Legolas of course, he had been a determined elfling and a fearless one also. Now thousands of years later he was still sat upon that very same branch of the very same tree. Yet now, he was considerably less joyful and much more morose. The elven prince now climbed the tree not for the excitement of it, but for the solitude and the memories it held for him.

* * *

_Hena ran through the forest. She was young, even in the eyes of men. She had barely reached her nineteenth year. Her green eyes were wild with youth and innocence. She was but a child in comparison to his years, but when Legolas was with her he felt young once more, like the ages of the world hadn't changed him from an elfling to an adult. "You are far to slow Legolas," She goaded "My brother Lance could outrun you! And he spends the entirety of his days eating!"_

"_For a human you are surprisingly fast," Legolas admitted, a wide smile upon his ageless face. Hena finally stopped, the elven prince could hear her labored breaths and her tired heart pounding against her chest. She was well and truly knackered."I think that's enough running for you today though Hena. You look like you have ran to Mordor and back without as much as a break," _

_Hena frowned, her gaze turning to the giant tree in which they were stood under. She trudged her way over to the trunk and leant against it, slumping to the forest floor and laying her head against the thick brown bark. Legolas stared at the tree - the very same tree he had climbed atop so many times as an elfling. He found it ironic that Hena would choose this tree to sit under out all the trees in the forest._

_His love patted the ground to gesture him to sit next to her. Legolas gladly complied. Before long the pair were lost amongst laughter. The Elven prince hadn't laughed so hard in his entire life. Hena rested her head against his shoulder, the laughter dying and the mood turning sour. The corners of her lips turning from up to down. "This is isn't a good idea is it?" _

"_What?" Legolas questioned. A trace of smile still upon his face."What isn't a good idea?" _

"_Us," Hena stared around at the forest. Her eyes were void of happiness, but were filled with a different kind of emotion, pain. Legolas did not like seeing Hena in pain. "I am a mortal and you are not. I will grow old. My face will wrinkle and my hair will grey, yet you will remain the same. You will never change. You're face will remain still as youthful as it is today. And I...I will..." _

"_What does that matter? Do you honestly think I care what your face looks like or the colour of your hair?" Legolas laughed. "You could have the face of a troll and the stink of an orc and I would still feel the same way about you, I am yours regardless of your appearance," _

"_I will die Legolas," Hena spoke, tears brimming her eyes. "Already I am dying. Do you not understand? In a few years you will have to bury me. You will have to watch me whither and rot."_

"_Those are another day's problems," Legolas sighed, he stared of into the distance. "Let us not dwell on the future. Let us take on day at a time," _

"_Until I have ran out of days,__" Hena muttered under her breath so quiet, Legolas could barely hear. _

_The Elven prince let out a long sigh and set his bow on the forest ground. Hena ran her hands over the wooden edge, her eyes wide with admiration. Without permission she took it into her hands and practiced shooting with it. Legolas chuckled to himself. "You are not so good with a bow as you are with those knives of yours." _

"_I could beat you any day," Hena laughed to herself sarcastically. Legolas ran his hand through her chestnut locks "It is a beautiful bow - where ever did you get it?"_

"_It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she set sail for the Undying." Legolas breathed. "It is a fine bow - you should have it. I have plenty of others back home," _

"_What...I couldn't...Your mother gave it you" Hena stuttered and laid the bow back down at Legolas's feet. Her face had blushed scarlett by this point. _

"_My mother gave it to me to do as I wished with it." Legolas smiled, sliding the bow back into Hena's loose grip. "And I wish for you to have it,"_

_Hena smiled a true smile. The wind caught her hair and blew her dark brown locks flying through the wind. Her face was imperfect - she could not compare to the beauty of the elves, but in Legolas's eyes she was as fair as the stars in the midnight sky. Hena stood up and slid the bow across her back. "Now come on 'Las, we should leave. Before the night upon us,"_

"_Before the night is upon us indeed," Legolas repeated and followed her out of the woods for the final time._

* * *

Legolas felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He had forgotten the sound of Hena's laugh and the look of her face. Soon she would be nothing but a distant memory to him. He wondered if she was still out there somewhere. In Laketown with her family maybe. Or perhaps she had moved on found someone from within her own race to settle down with. Legolas was discomforted at this thought.

"Legolas I know you are up there!" A loud and deep shout called from the base of the tree. The elven prince could recognise the voice anywhere; it belonged to Alagos, head of his father's army. "You are late for guard duty once again. Don't pretend that you aren't up there, I know well that you sit atop that tree!"

Legolas let out a low grumble and began to climb down the grand oak. He finally reached the bottom. Alagos stood with his arms crossed across his chest and a displeased look upon his battle-hardened face. He slapped Legolas across the back with as much strength as she could manage, which was quite a lot. "You drive me to insanity you do! That is twice in the past three weeks that you have not showed up on time. Legolas. You have not been yourself for a while now," Alagos scolded "Are you still upset about the mortal?"

"Upset isn't the word I'd use to describe it, but yes, I am still _upset_ about the mortal," Legolas sighed and began to head back to the center of Mirkwood. "I gave her my heart and she ran of with it,"

Alagos let out a long sigh. "Thranduil told me that you consider leaving to the undying lands? Are you being serious or some is this one of those threats you make to your adar when he gives you one too many responsibilities?"

"I do not know for sure yet," Legolas breath. "But there is little left in this world for me. The sea calls me Alagos. As it called for my naneth,"

"You need not answer it's call just yet Legolas. Your time here isn't quite finished yet."

* * *

**A/N**

**I think the whole Hena/Legolas thing came across as really cheesy. I'd love to hear your opinions on it! **

**Anyway. I should probably get two chapters out today in total. Mainly because I already had five chapters written and it's just a case of rewriting parts and proof-reading (Which I absolutely cannot do!) Anyway hope you enjoyed. **

**Review. Review. Review. The longer the better!:D **


	4. Legolas the Father

**Chapter Four**  
Legolas the Father

* * *

_Mirkwood_

Raina had rode for three days straight before she was finally forced to take a rest. Fortunately for her she had made it through her journey unscathed so far - her path had been unplagued by the various malevolent creatures that dwelt within the forest. Alistair's condition was slowly worsening though, Raina could feel the life slowly leaving him, like she had felt the life leave her mother. If he did not get care soon, she knew that his prospects were bleak.

Raina warmed a poultice over the flame until it was hot to touch, then made her way over to the blankets to where Alistair lay. She pressed the poultice against his open wound, her touch was gentle. Wulfric's stitches had burst the night prior - leaving an open mess on Alistair's abdomen. Raina was no healer - she didn't have a clue what to do with the open wound so she had padded it with all the remaining bandages. .

"Oh Alistair, I hope you make it to Mirkwood," Raina breathed, taking her cousin's hand in her own. His hand was cold, too cold. "you've made it this far. All you need to do is hold on another few nights."

She received no response from her cousin. Alistair had been unconscious since Raina had left which she had to admit was probably a good thing. Had he been awake he would have been in unbearable agony. The wound was deep and Raina was pretty sure it had began to fester. Suppressing a yawn, Raina laid her head down on the blankets. As tempting as it may have been, she knew she couldn't sleep as she had to stay watch over Alistair.

Yet, surely, she thought, it was okay for her to shut her eyes for a few moments?

Unable to keep them open any longer Raina relaxed her body and settled into the blankets, her eyelids hesitated before they finally closed. Soon her simple "eye-rest" had turned into a full blown slumber. Soft snores emitted from her, alerting the whole forest to her whereabouts.

After an hour or so, an eight legged creature crawled out from the shadows the trees had cast. It was a ghastly being, black as the night with a red marking trawling down it's back. It's eyes were beads of darkness, not even the smallest flicker of light touched them. It crawled through the make-shift camp as quietly as a whisper. It's eight legs perfectly maneuvering over logs and branches so as not to create a sound. Having smelt Alistair's poisoned blood it headed straight for Raina. the spider was already upon her when she awoke, it's razor sharp sting readying for attack. Raina rolled out of the way instantly. Instinctively she grabbed her pocket knife, which she had kept in her belt for quick access and tried stabbing at it. The spider dodged each attack skillfully.

The spider then lunged towards her. It's legs propelling it off the the ground and into the air. Raina fell backwards and the foul creature pounced upon her, it's pinchers tearing a chunk out of her arm. She screamed in pain and the birds that had sat upon the trees scattered to the wind. Raina propelled the blade upwards creating a hole in the spider's hard outercase. She thrust it further in and twisted and twisted, till the spider's legs curled up into a ball and it's writhing body went still.

Clutching her arm Raina pulled herself up and dragged herself over to Alistair. She had no bandages left to wrap around her arm, which was now bleeding quite profusely. All she could do was tear a scrap of fabric off her tunic and wrap that around the wound. She tied it around her arm, holding her breath as she felt the spider's poison corrupt her body and flow through her veins.

She knew she couldn't wait here long. It wouldn't be long till more of these spider's came, she could not risk a few more hours sleep. She drew Candor from his slumber and with what little strength she had left hoisted, the quite large, Alistair onto the horse before mounting Candor herself and riding off into the distance leaving the fire behind her burning strong.

* * *

_Mirkwood_

Legolas could smell the strong scent of burning. Someone had lit a fire not so far from here. He knew whoever had lit it wasn't particularly smart, for any experienced traveler wouldn't have set up camp so near a spider's web. Legolas was on guard duty yet again, due to his being late, Alagos had punished him with yet more more duties. One of which was joining him whilst scouting the outskirts. It wasn't a particularly enjoyable task. Legolas had spent three days listening to Alagos' dreadfully boring tales. The Commander had many a story, yet chose to repeat the same ones over and over again. Legolas could almost recite the story of the two-headed spider off by heart.

The Elven Prince followed the commander through the trees until they came to the source of the burning smell. The fire was still burning red and a few bloody bandages lay astray on the ground. "A lot of blood has been spilt here," Legolas uttered, picking up one of the bandages and throwing it into the flame. Black smoke flew upwards and sent of the burning bandage was bittersweet.

"Indeed," Alagos spoke. His gaze was caught by the remains of a spiderling. It was a small creature, the kind Legolas hunted for fun. It had a red mark down it's back which indicated to the elven prince that although it was but a young spiderling, it had one of the most potent poisons of the Mirkwood spiders.

"There was a struggle here. Whomever was camped here must have been caught at unawares by the spiderling." Alagos summed up, stroking his chin, like a dwarf strokes his beard. "It seems as though our intruder was bitten. Blood has been spilt over here as well. We must hurry - the spider's poison is potent, if left for long enough it could be deadly."

Legolas searched the ground for tracks. His acute senses meant that he easily spotted a fresh trail of horse tracks. Excitement built within him and he darted towards his horse. Alagos was close at his back. "They are fresh still! we are not long behind. If we hurry we can catch up tonight."

The pair flew through the forest. The tracks were easy to follow as no rain had fallen since they were created. For a moment Legolas almost felt back to his normal self. For a moment he had forgotten all about Hena and how she had left him. The tracks only grew fresher and fresher, they were close now. Very close. "You seem much brighter 'Las!" Alagos commented "Much more like your usual self,"

Before Legolas could reply his attention was stolen by the soft sound of a girl crying. The wind carried the pitiful sounds like the melody of a sad song. The Elven Prince unmounted his horse and followed the sound. Alagos kept close at his heel, hand tightly bound around the hilt of his sword, prepared for any form of attack. Legolas caught sight of the source of the sound. A pitiful girl was knelt by the body of a boy. She looked no older than thirteen and the boy was more of man than a boy at twenty. Her dark brown hair contrasted with the paleness of her ivory skin. Even from a distance Legolas could tell she was not well. As for the man, he looked to be on death's door.

The girl turned around to survey the area. It was then Legolas saw her face. The exact replica of Hena's. For a moment he believed his mind to have fallen into some sort of dream, for this girl was almost identical to his beloved. He deduced that they must have been of some relation.

"She is bleeding," Alagos spoke. "She looks as though she has been bit. The boy - he is already on deaths door, he has not long left,"

Legolas held his breath and emerged from the trees. The girl didn't notice him at first, she was too caught up in tending the boy's wound. It wasn't until the elven prince was stood behind her that she finally noticed him. The girl reached out for her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver but before she could shoot, Legolas held his hands out, showing her that he came in peace.

"Calm yourself child - We are not here to harm you," He told her gently. The girl seemed satisfied and dropped her bow to the ground. Before she could protest, Alagos - a natural healer - flew to the boy's side, knowing well that he would not have long left without urgent care.

"We're here to help. My friend Alagos will see to your friend. Tell me your names?"

"I'm Raina," She murmured. "That's my cousin Alistair,"

Legolas nodded and knelt by her level. He stared deeper into her eyes - the same youth and innocence shone in them that had shone in Hena's eyes all those years ago. Tears began to spill down the girl's cheeks. "Let me see your arm, you are injured as well. Were you bitten by one of those spiders?"

The girl nodded and timidly outstretched her arm. Legolas took it in his gentle grip and carefully unwound the make-shift bandage that was rolled around the bite. The bite was ghastly. The skin around the wounded area had turned black and the blood that left the bite was laced with the lethal poison of the spider. "You must be in agony," Legolas breathed. He tore off a piece of his cloak and tightly wrapped it around the infected area. "I cannot do much for you here, but I shall take you back to my realm. There you and your friend shall find the care you need,","

She nodded. Alagos was still working on Alistair. "The boy is stable for now," The Commander spoke. "But we should hurry. Is the girl well?"

"A nasty bite," Legolas uttered casting one look back upon the Hena look-alike. "But nothing beyond our skill to heal. She shall be fine,"

Without word Alagos began hoisting Alistair up unto his own steed. Legolas stared at the girl once more, her wide eyes surveying him curiously. The wind blew through the trees and the girls chestnut locks blew off her face, revealing two very pointed ears. Usually Legolas could tell ones race almost instantly, but perhaps he had been so blinded by her likeness to Hena that he hadn't noticed the differences. This girl was clearly of elvish descent, unlike Hena had been. She wasn't related to his beloved after all. "Where are you from Raina? Rivendell, Lothlorien?"

"The outskirts of Laketown," She answered. The response was unexpected. She was an elf, it was more than a little unusual for one of his people to come from a human settlement. "Before you ask, because I know you're going to. You are the first elf I've met. I grew up amongst men, my mother was human,"

"Your father is an elf then?" Legolas's heart took a dip. _Could she be_..._romances between mortals and elves were rare, but no, definitely not _the elven prince argued with himself. "There is a woman I knew from your town. Dark hair, green eyes. Her name was Hena do you know of her?"

The girl took a deep breath and nodded. She seemed nervous but she finally opened her mouth to speak "She was my mother,"

Legolas's heart stopped. His focus fell on the bow the girl had been prepared to shoot at him with. It had been his once. The bow he had given to Hena. His mother's bow. He looked up at the girl once more and in that moment the elven prince knew - he was a father.

* * *

**A/N**

**I can't describe in so many words how much I hate this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and all, but I don't feel it's my best work. Anyway, that's the last of the chapters I already had written so the updates might be a little slower, but I'll try to keep them daily. **

_**PS. So. Not really sure if spider's have "Pinchers" but for the sake of my story, the ones in Mirkwood do. **_

**Anyway. I'm totally open to conscrit so review away! n_n**


	5. An Unbreakable Tie

**Chapter Five  
**An Unbreakable Tie

* * *

Legolas watched intently as Raina tossed in her sleep. Beads of sweat were beginning to form upon her brow and ever so often her face would contort into one of agony. The poison was beginning pollute her blood - her condition was slowly worsening. Legolas sat by her bedside, wiping the sweat from her brow and trying his very best to ease the pain she was feeling.

He slid her hair behind her ear to get a good glimpse of her pointed ear. Even now, Legolas was still trying to disprove his theory that she was his daughter. "Her condition worsens," Alagos murmured. He was sat by the fire crafting a poultice for the wounded Alistair. "We are not long to Mirkwood. Another days journey at the longest. They shall both make it I'm sure, but only if we do not tarry,"

"I know that," Legolas breathed out. He looked at Raina once more, his eyes filling with a new sense of duty. His daughter needed him. The Elven Prince took off his cloak and set it upon the elfling's shivering body in an attempt to keep her warm. He left her side for all but a moment to receive his bow - or rather his daughter's bow. "Do you see this bow Alagos?"

"T'was your naneth's was it not?" Alagos' brow deepened. His eyes clouded with confusion. "How did the girl come by it? I thought you gave it to the mortal?"

"I did." Legolas answered coolly. "And Hena gave it to someone else. Her daughter, or rather _our _daughter,"

Alagos' gaze fell upon the feverish elfling. Legolas shuffled back over to her side and ran his hand over her forehead to feel her temperature. She was only growing warmer - her fever was worsening further. "Are you sure?" Alagos spoke. It seemed like a stupid question to Legolas. One that he felt was not even worthy of an answer, but he answered it anyway.

"She is half elven Alagos. How many relations between mortals and elves have you heard of?" Legolas exclaimed indignantly. "She is my daughter. I have no doubts on that matter. Hena would not lie with another elf,"

Alagos let out a loud breath. He felt for the elven prince he truly did -the pity was clear upon his ageless face. Legolas shifted across to sit nearer the fire. He had begun to feel cold having surrendered his cloak to his daughter. _His daughter _he liked the way that sounded. "but you were not married to Hena, Legolas." Alagos pointed out.

"Well spotted," Legolas goaded. "The last time I checked one does not need to be married to create a child."

Alagos stared at the elven prince with an amused glance. "Try telling your adar that. He won't be much pleased you know," The Commander spoke. "He'll come around eventually though, I expect - the valar themselves know that he has craved grandchildren for a while now, I just do not believe he expected to receive them in this manner,"

Legolas restrained a chuckle - a large part of him dreading the moment he would have tell his adar. Raina let out a muffled sob and her eyes began to flicker open. The Elven Prince darted to her side, wanting very much to be the first face she saw when she awoke. The sobs became louder and Alagos busied himself with Alistair intending to give the elven prince some privacy with his newfound daughter.

"My arm," Raina managed to speak between gasps of pain. Her pale hand reached toward her bandaged wound, Legolas caught it and moved it away. "It's burning,"

"Hush - I know my child," Legolas told her gently, his hand resting on her forehead. "The poison is more potent than I had first suspected. You must only last the pain a little longer, we are less than a day from Mirkwood,"

Raina seemed comforted by this. Despite her intense fever she managed to pull herself up from her lying position. Legolas supported her back and aided her in wrapping the cloak tightly around herself. "Is Alistair - Is my cousin alright?"

Legolas smiled. Raina was alike her mother in not just appearance. Like her mother she seemed to value the welfare of others above her own. "Your cousin is stable. He shall make it to Mirkwood," Legolas told her definitively. "You should rest some more. You are weak, I can see it in your eyes,"

Raina defied him. Defiance, another one of her mother's traits. She tried to stand up, already making her way toward her ailing cousin. She of course tripped and stumbled but before she hit the ground Legolas caught her and swiftly sat her back down. "I told you to rest," He scolded. "You will do no good to your cousin in this state. Now sit, if you do not wish to sleep, we may talk,"

Raina nodded in defeat. "Why do you care so much?" She asked. Already Legolas didn't like the direction the conversation was steering.

"Next question," Legolas opted for a skip. Raina raised her brow, hiding her pain well. She did not seem to buy his answer. Legolas had never been a very convincing liar. He had learnt that through the many times he had tried to trick his father into getting out of guard duty.

"How did you know my mother? You asked about her earlier... Have you ever met her?"

Legolas smiled. His heart pounding against his chest, the thought of Hena made his heart beat faster. "I met her. Many times in fact," He began. "She and I were more than mere friends, I loved her with all my heart, my entire being,"

Raina seemed to know where this was going. Her eyes widened even more so, her green orbs focused in on the elven prince's blue ones. No words were spoke for a few moments. Raina stared at her wounded arm intently, trying eagerly to avoid Legolas' gaze. "Legolas...do you think that you...do you th-think that you m-m-might be my...father?" The stuttered sentence left her peachy coloured lips.

"I don't think so," Legolas spoke. Raina's face blushed redder. "I know so,"

* * *

The four had finally arrived in Mirkwood. Raina's condition had remained the same, she was still in a great deal of pain but she had learnt to deal with it. She still had a very high fever and she would sometimes slip in and out of consciousness, because of this Legolas had insisted she sit on the back of his horse so that he may catch her if she were to fall. Raina was not at all pleased about this. She was sat upon the back of Legolas's horse staring bitterly at Candor's empty saddle.

As for Alistair, his condition worsened with every passing moment. The colour was now completely drained from his cheeks and his breaths were becoming even more labored. Raina had shed many a tear for him over the past few hours.

Finally they reached it; the entrance to Mirkwood. It was like nothing Raina had ever seen before, two tall trees stood by the wide wooden gates like guards. The steps themselves were made of solid white granite. Vine-like leaves crawled up the wooden pillars and erupted into vivid red flowers. Raina had never see a fairer sight. As they rode into the city, Raina's eyes continued to grow wider with amazement. The half-elven stared in awe at the elvish settlement. The houses were carved from the trees and were nestled between leaves and branches. People of great beauty wandered through the city with grace and sweet music filled the halls. Raina couldn't quite believe such a perfect place could exist in a world so wrought with evil.

"It's amazing here!" Raina exclaimed "If only Alistair could be awake to see it!"

Legolas smiled. What amazed Legolas was not the gravity defying buildings but rather the look of sheer excitement upon his daughter's face. For all of one moment she seemed to forget that she was in the company of the father who was but a stranger to her. She remembered all too soon her predicament and fell back into the awkward silence, her eyes still however scanning the great beauty of King Thranduil's halls

Legolas thought of Hena. He thought of how perfect the three of them could be together. Now that they had a daughter together they were bound by an unbreakable tie. They had created Raina together and by Legolas's logic they should raise her together. "Once this is over, once you and Alistair are well once more," Legolas began. "We'll ride back to Laketown - I want to see your mother again. She should not have kept you secret from me."

Raina didn't speak for a while. Legolas patiently awaited her response. When he finally received it, it was not the response he had wanted. Not by any means. "Legolas," There was pity in her tone. Pity and sadness. "She's dead. She died a month or so back,"

Legolas felt empty. Like his heart had just been torn out of his chest and crudely sewn back in. How could she be dead? He hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. He bit back his tears. He did not want to cry in front of his daughter. Valar knows she must have been upset enough, she did not need to witness his despair on top of her own. Alagos cast his prince a saddened glance. In that moment Legolas wanted to break down, but he didn't. Instead he focused his gaze upon his daughter's face. Hena may have been dead but she had a left a piece of herself behind. In the face of his daughter Legolas saw Hena's vivacious spirit.

The horse trotted forward into the halls of Legolas' father. With the aid of a few elves Legolas and Raina unmounted their horse. As soon as Alagos' feet touched the ground he and a healer had whisked Alistair off in to the healing chambers. Legolas had grasped his daughter's shoulder, intending to lead her in the same direction.

"Come you need a healer," He spoke in a broken voice. Raina let out a loud sigh, but nodded, not wishing for a fight.

"Legolas," Raina turned to face her father. Legolas's heart lurched. The half elven seemed to be struggling for her words, but she soon found them. "Mother didn't speak of you often - but when she did she spoke with a tear in her eye. She loved you - she really did,"

Legolas smiled a half-hearted smile. "Come - I want your arm seen too, before the poison spreads further into your body,"

* * *

**A/N**

**Was I happy with this chapter? No. Does it make sense? Probably not. But I enjoyed writing it and I've re-read it about fifty times so if there are any major spelling mistakes or things that are out of context it's because I am the world's worst proof-reader. **

**Anyway. I noticed in the last chapter that I had spelt Alagos's name two different ways. Agalos and Alagos. I intend to go back and change that and I would like to clarify that his name is indeed the latter; "Alagos" **

**Anyway thanks to Toria I realised I haven't mentioned the age of my characters at all which is shameful! Thanks so much for pointing that out by the way. **

**Raina in elvish years is about twenty **_(This isn't cannon at all, as I far as I'm aware Tolkien didn't really mention much about the aging of elves, I might be wrong, I'm not an expert) _**this translates to about thirteen in human years. Alistair is twenty. They were born on the same year, but as he is no elf he is physically a twenty year old. **

**Half Elvens of course do get **_**the choice **_**between a mortal life and an immortal life and at some point in the novel Raina will have to make that decision (Unless I'm mistaken? Again no expert) Although this won't be till much, much later! **

**Anyway I'd just like to say a big thanks to all the people who took the time to read and especially those who review. It makes my day just to know that you took the time to read it far less review it! **

**Reviews make my day! Conscrit makes me a better writer., so please review!:D Thanks again. **


	6. The Defacing of Oropher

**Chapter Six**  
The Defacing of Oropher

* * *

Raina was tired of the healing chambers. Her father - or rather Legolas as she was still calling him had forced her to stay at least the night in the chambers so that she could be monitored by the healers. The elven prince was still certain that some of the poison lingered in her veins, though Raina wasn't so sure. She felt perfectly fine. She did not feel as much as a drop poison flowing through her body. She felt clean once more.

The half elven stared around the room. The walls were a rusty green and were almost entirely covered by paintings of trees and plants. Flowers of vibrant colors grew out marble pots and their leaves trailed across the ground. The window was nearly entirely blocked by a thick branch that spread across the right side of the wall. During her short stay she had learned that these woodland elves had a severe obsession with all things nature. They built around the trees rather than chopping them down, incorporating the branches and roots into their buildings and carving dead trees into structures of great beauty. It was quite stunning.

Raina laid her head back against the pillow, outstretching her arm get a better look at her wound. The bitemark the spider had left upon her skin was now invisible. The blackened skin had already turned back to it's normal shade. She let out a loud grumble as she contemplated the prospect of spending the rest of the week in the healing chambers as Legolas had so eagerly suggested to the healers.

Raina watched as the door creaked open. Legolas slid through the gap and into the room. He looked different - instead of the dull green garb he was wearing earlier, he was wearing more formal clothes. His tunic looked like it was made of sheer silver - It could have been for all Raina knew, he was prince after all. Legolas made his way across the room and trailed his hand across the wooded cabinet which contained yet even more plants. Raina had deduced that these plants however were for medical purposes rather than decorative.

"Raina," Legolas greeted. He perched himself upon the edge of her bed. "I see your arm has fully healed. You are lucky it did not leave a scar,"

Some tiny little part of Raina had wanted it to leave a scar. As morbid as it may have sounded, then when she would have had proof when blagging to her friends back in Laketown that she had single-handidly taken down a giant spider. But alas, the elves' great skill at healing had left her with a tiny little mark that looked even less life-threatening than a paper cut.

"Do you know of Alistair?" Raina spoke. She had been wondering it all night. "No ones told me anything. Is he alright?"

Legolas smiled a warm smile. Raina's heart returned to normal, he looked as though he bore good news. "He is perfectly fine. He is still unconscious whilst his body recovers, but you will know the minute he awakens,"

Raina nodded happily. She had done it - Alistair had made it and so had she. The Half Elven was excited to see her uncle and aunt's face when she returned to them with a healthy Alistair in tow. Everything seemed to be too good to be true. "That's great," Raina smiled. "How long till he wakes?"

"It could be tomorrow, it could be next week. His body will decide when it's is ready," Legolas explained. He slid his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. "Are _you_ well?" He finally asked.

"Well enough to leave this place if that's what you mean," She answered instantly.

Legolas chuckled. "I spoke to the healers, they say you are well enough to leave," He replied. "So long as I keep an eye on you for the next few days that is,"

"Where will I be sleeping?" The Half Elven asked whilst raking the room for the her scattered belongings.

"I spoke to my adar," Legolas sighed. "He insisted that you - ugh - sleep in the royal quarters of his halls."

"The royal quarters?" Raina asked. Her heart lurched - that sounded fancy. Too fancy for someone so simple as her. Back home her bed was made from potato sacks and third-hand blankets. She was quite sure that they "Royal Quarters" would be much more luxurious than that. Too luxurious for someone like her.

"It is where we of the royal bloodline reside," Legolas spoke under his breath. "You are my daughter - so he felt it - more than adequate that you reside there also,"

So he had finally uttered it. The taboo neither of them had dared mention since they had arrived in Mirkwood. The whole her being his daughter scenario made Raina feel uneasy and whenever it was mentioned she would tense up and the conversation would run dry.

"Oh...so you ugh...told your father about me?" Raina stuttered. She stared at Legolas intently. He let out a long yet unconvincing smile.

"Yes," He spoke. "I most certainly did,"

* * *

_Some time earlier..._

Legolas was stood outside his father's chambers. He felt nervous, more nervous than he had been in a long while. He felt almost as if he was an elfling once more, awaiting to confess to his father that it had been he who had drawn a dwarven beard upon Thranduil's beloved painting of his father Oropher.

Legolas didn't know to what to say. He searched his mind for a way to tell his father of Raina without drawing the elvenking's attention to the rather obvious fact that he and Hena hadn't been married at the time of her conception. Legolas shuddered to imagine his father's reaction.

Finally the elven prince found himself some courage and with a shaky hand chapped thrice upon the elvenking's ornately carved door.

"Come in 'Las," Thranduil spoke, recognizing instantly his son's distinct knock. Legolas slid open the door and entered his father's chambers.

Being the king, Thranduil's chambers were nothing short of exquisite. The walls were a pale white and were adorned with various paintings. Legolas recognised one of himself and of his mother. The Elven prince also spotted his favourite rocking chair by the window, his mother had rocked him upon it every night before he grew to big to fit upon her knee. He smiled at the thought of his mother. He missed her as much as he missed Hena.

"What brings you here 'Las?" Thranduil asked from his seat. He sat at his desk lost in a sea of paperwork. "I am busy."

"I really need to speak with you now adar. It is very important," Legolas sat on the seat opposite his father. He sank into the armchair awaiting his father's permission to go on.

"You look scared," Thranduil cast his son a suspicious glance. "I have not seen such fear in your eyes since you were but an elfling and you were preparing to confess to me that it had been you who had defaced my adar's portrait,"

"I'm afraid that I have a bigger confession than that to make to you today," Legolas spoke carefully. "The news is still fresh to me adar. You must understand that I just found this out three nights ago." Thranduil cast his son a stern glance, already preparing to scold his three thousand year old son. "I appear to have inherited a daughter,"

Thranduil was noticeably shocked. His jaw scraped the ground and his blue eyes were wide and saucer-like. Legolas tore his gaze away from his father's. "Inherited a daughter? In what way have you inherited her?"

"The regular way," Legolas answered. His face looked like that of someone preparing for a volcanic eruption. "She belongs to Hena."

"You were not wed to Hena"

"I am very well aware of that thank you," Legolas answered crudely, his brow deepening. He had no idea where his sudden surge of bravery had come from. "And I will tell you what I told Alagos. One does not need to be wed to engage in - to have children,"

"Do not take me for a fool 'Las!" Thranduil shouted. Legolas shuddered. The volcano had erupted. "Why is it you are just finding out now? Why hasn't your beloved Hena told you about this daughter of yours before?"

The question was one Legolas had been thinking himself. He did not know the answer. "I - she - I don't know!" Legolas defended himself. He could quite clearly predict what his father would say next. _Are you sure she's yours! How can you be certain that the mortal was faithful to you?_

"Are you sure she's yours? How can you be certain that the mortal was faithful to you?" Thranduil uttered.

"She is mine. Her ears are pointed - she is a half elven. In case you aren't aware relationships between elves and mortals are quite rare. I highly doubt Hena has been with any other elves," Legolas's voice was adamant.

"Oh, I don't know this mortal of yours seems to have a _taste_ for elves. It wouldn't have surprised me if she had seduced some other pointy-eared victim into her bed," Thranduil muttered. It was no secret that he had disliked Hena. He had known that her little relationship with his son would end bad for Legolas regardless of which path they took. He had been right in the end as he almost always was.

"Don't speak about Hena like that!" Legolas shouted. Suddenly it was as though two volcanoes had erupted. Thranduil fell silent. "She's dead. You always told me not to speak ill of the dead,"

Thranduil instantly felt bad. True he had disliked Hena greatly, but he had never wished for her to die. One, he knew it would hurt his son, and two, he was not the cold-hearted drunk many people had him pegged as. "I am sorry 'Las," He replied. "I truly am. I am also sorry for shouting at you."

"And I am sorry for having a child before I am wed," Legolas sighed. Thranduil chuckled to himself.

"A daughter," Thranduil mused thinking that a grandchild wasn't the worst thing to have come out of a mistake. "It just so happens that there is room in the royal quarter. She is my granddaughter, she should stay there. It is only fitting,"

"Adar I don't think she'd like that," Legolas persisted. He didn't want to frighten her off.

"Nonsense." Thranduil dismissed. "And I'll be seeing you both for dinner this evening,"

* * *

Raina followed Legolas down the winding corridors. He was taking her to her chambers which he had pointed out were in _the royal quarters. _As they tread further and further down the halls she started to notice that the doors became grander and grander the. That wasuntil finally they came into the last hall. It was there that the doors were truly grand. Each door was ornately decorated with intricate little patterns that wove in and around glimmering jewels that shone so bright under the firelight that they were almost impossible to ignore.

Raina didn't belong here. Her bedroom hadn't even had a door far less a jewel encrusted one. Legolas smiled and strode over to the door on his right. He swung open the wooden barrier and signified her to enter. Raina timidly crossed the threshold, a little bit frightened as too what she would see on the other side.

"This will be your room for when you stay here," Legolas gestured to the room. "If you have any problem with-."

Before Legolas could finish, Raina interrupted. "Wow,"

The stablehand's wide eyes traced the room. She had never seen a room so grand or so large. In the left hand corner was a whole area dedicated to clothes. There were three wardrobes all of which even more impressive than the door. The floor was made of wood and each plank was perfectly aligned and when she walked upon it didn't creak. The bed was in the far corner of the room carefully nestled behind a golden curtain that shimmered as the wind shook it. The window was half covered, but what little light did stream through hit off the walls and bounced across the room making it so bright that Raina's eyes stung. The room had everything, from a library of books to a trio of tall mirrors. She felt out of place and very far from home.

"Am I actually staying here?" Raina asked. Legolas chuckled.

"Of course," The elven prince laughed. "It is yours for as long as you want it. There shall always be a place for you to rest your head here,"

Raina allowed a smile to grow on her lips. She flung herself over the purple dressed bed and felt her body sink into the fluffy sheets. The bed itself was large, large enough to fit eight people comfortably. She didn't deserve this, any of this.

"I'm assuming you like it?" Legolas asked. Raina nodded vivaciously . "I'm glad. Now come over here I have something else to show you,"

Raina felt excitement build within her. She hurried her way over to where Legolas stood. She spotted a purple dress draped over the screen that separated her dressing room from the bathing area. Her eyes widened. The dress was made of the finest silk, beads dangled from the cuffs of the sleeves and the collar was intricately weaved with strands of shining silver. It was the kind of dress Raina had always dreamt of wearing. The kind of dress that would make young girls weep upon seeing it. Legolas handed it to her.

"I had one of my female friends pick it out," He defended. "If you'd like to exchange it for another then that is quite alright,"

Raina shook her head adamantly. She eyed the dress up, not wanting to accept it. It was too much. She had never worn a dress in her life. Especially not one this beautiful - this kind of dress was only worn by beautiful princesses. She sighed. "I cannot accept it,"

"Is it not alright? Do you not like it?" Legolas asked instantly.

"No...no I love it," Raina shook her head. "I don't want you to give me anything is what I'm saying. Not when I have nothing to give you back in return,"

Legolas smiled brightly and thrust the dress back into Raina's clutch. "I want you to have it," He demanded. "Besides, you shall be needing something to wear when you accompany me to dinner with my father this evening,"

"Your father? As in...the king?" Raina spoke. Her heart dropping and it's pace slowing. She was just a stable hand and stable hands did not dine with kings.

"Unless I have another father that I am unaware then yes, the king," He laughed. "You shall be fine. I'll do all the talking you needn't worry,"

Raina watched as Legolas left the room. Her heart filled with dread. She was not much looking forward to dining with the famous elven king of Mirkwood.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gasp! This one is a little longer I hope. I tried to make it a little lengthier as the last one was a little short for my liking. I try to make each chapter at least two-thousand words long, but I might try and bump them up to two-thousand-five-hundred from now on. **

**I don't know if I write too much description or too little. I'm always looking for ways to improve so if you guys could give me a little review telling me your opinion I'd be eternally grateful! **

**Anyway thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to review so far it means a lot to me that you took the time to type up those reviews! So thanks a bunch ;)!**


	7. Offering Alcohol to Elflings

**Chapter Seven**  
Offering Alcohol to Elflings

* * *

Thranduil was sat at the head of the table patiently awaiting the arrival of both his son and newly discovered granddaughter. It was not a wise thing to do to keep a king waiting. The Elvenking was growing impatient and the food upon the table growing cold. He folded his arms across his chest and watched the door with a rageful patience.

A further ten minutes passed before the door finally opened. It was Legolas, and behind him was a girl. Thranduil presumed the young elleth to be Raina. She was short for an elf, very few of her features were inherited from her father. She looked like an elf at least, from her high cheekbones to her narrow face. Her nails were bitten down to the quick and she walked with about as much posture as an orc with two broken legs. It was clear to Thranduil that she had grown up with men.

"Adar," Legolas greeted and took his seat by his father's right. Without a word, he showed Raina to her seat; on the elvenking's left. There was a long silence, before finally Thranduil turned to address his son.

"So this is...your offspring?" It was less of a question more of a statement. The Elvenking took one look at Raina and in the oddest way possible tried to flash her a smile. The twitching of his lips looked very unnatural and rather than reassure Raina, it frightened her even more. She smiled back weakly, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "She certainly looks like the mortal - I mean Hena," He commented. "

The dark-haired peredhel stared at the food with wide eyes, it was as though she had never been fed. Thranduil leant against the back rest of his chair and let out a long and deep sigh. Raina stared at him anxiously. Legolas was the first to reach for the food, He drew a glass of his father's dorwinion and filled his plate with the vibrant coloured snacks. Raina followed him. She timidly added a few of the food items onto her plate and poured herself a glass of water. Thranduil was about to offer her a glass of wine but after a few seconds he realised that he wasn't supposed to offer alcoholic beverages to elflings.

"Did you like it back in Laketown?" The elvenking finally asked, a question designed to break the tension that was growing between the three.

"Oh...I...it was..." Raina seemed lost for words. Her eyes's were as wide as saucers now, she looked to Legolas to finish her sentence. He smiled at her reassuringly and she continued. "Laketown was good."

"Do you plan on returning there?" Thranduil fired yet another question of her. Legolas shifted uncomfortably - he had been hoping for a pleasant dinner where his father could have gotten to know Raina without interrogating her. "Or do you plan on staying here. With your true kin,"

Legolas put his head in his hands. Raina sat upright, her back unnaturally straight. "With all due respect, I have kin back in Laketown as well. I cannot simply abandon my uncle, my aunt and my cousins. They are as much family to me as anyone here - if not more so,"

Thranduil took a long drink from his wine. "A fair point," He breathed heavily, his gaze fixing on the face of his son. "So why was it that your mother chose not to tell your _adar_ of your existence?"

The peredhel looked upset at the mention of her mother. She stared down at the table and slid a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. Legolas frowned at his father. "I don't know. My mother spoke little of my father. I had always been perfectly content without a father so I had never though to ask," She finally answered.

Raina stared at the different forks, spoons and knives that were surrounding her. All varied in sizes. There were a total of eight different sets of each. Thranduil watched her, bemused, as she picked up her dessert knife and began using it to saw through her steak.

The elvenking would have corrected her, but he didn't want to come across strict or pernickety as one mortal had so aptly described him. After half an hour of awkward questions the elvenking's inquisitions had finally been silenced. Raina had settled more, she had stopped staring at her lap and fiddling with her hair and was now describing in detail her encounter with the orc.

"It was all Alistair really." She continued. "If it weren't for him I'd have died,"

"If it weren't for you he wouldn't have made it to Mirkwood to be healed," Legolas told her. "He owes his life to you as much as you own him yours,"

Raina smiled and finished the food on her plate. Thranduil looked at her once more. She was far from perfect. Her lack of table manners was astonishing and she was perhaps a little bit unruly and _odd, b_ut she was his granddaughter, and if she did choose to stay here, like he hoped she would, the Elvenking quite believed she would grow on him.

* * *

Alistair had awoken. He had been quite shocked to find himself surrounded by elves, but also pleasantly surprised. Raina had long known that her cousin had longed to see the elves - well a real elf as he had so correctly put it. Raina was sat by his bedside. Alistair was still confined to his bed. He wasn't particularly happy about this, he was all to eager too get out and explore the famous Mirkwood. He had already suggested to Raina a rather risky plan that involved her sneaking him out of the healing chambers. Raina had quickly rejected this and now was busy telling Alistair all about Legolas.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that Aunt Hena was with a Prince!" Alistair exclaimed. "That would make you a princess! I've been living with royalty! Forgive me for my lack of manners my lady,"

Raina rolled her eyes at her cousins sarcasm. "I'm not a princess," She exclaimed. "Besides I'm hardly royalty - I barely even know him."

"He's still your father. That's got to count for something," Alistair swiveled around so he was sat upright on the bed. He groaned a little in pain gripping his side. "Just think - if the elvenking dies and so does the prince, you'd be the rightful queen of Mirkwood!"

Alistair was over-excited at the prospect of having connections to the royal family of Mirkwood. Raina smiled. He was finally back to his usual over-excitable self. His previously gaunt skin was now flushed with colour and his eyes had gone from empty to filled with optimistic life. He was Alistair again and Raina was happy of it.

"Look..." Alistair began. The smile vanished from his lips and his eyes filled with a more sincere emotion. "I never got the chance to say thank you. You risked your life for me. I really owe you one Raina,"

"You risked your life for me as well in case your forgetting. I was only repaying the debt," Raina told him sternly. She gazed out of the window, looking out upon the trees, the forests, _her_ home. She sighed deeply. She had thought of it as her home.

"I spoke to one of the healers. He doesn't think it will be long before I can leave," Alistair grinned. "It'll be nice to get home again won't it? Just think how much stories we're going to have to tell!"

Raina felt her heart thud against her ribcage. The prospect of going back to Laketown, going back to the way things had always been, was become less and less welcome to her. A large part of her wanted to stay in Mirkwood. She wanted to get to know her father, she wanted to explore the forests and too learn about the elves.

Alistair saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He knew in that moment exactly what she was thinking. His chest sunk. He didn't want to lose his cousin. She was a sister to him. She was his family and he had always believed that family was forever. "You mean to stay?" He uttered in a resigned tone, already knowing the answer he was too receive. "I cannot blame you. Prince Legolas is your father. You belong here with him,"

Raina didn't speak for a while. "I cannot go home with you Alistair." She finally uttered. "My fa- Legolas he's very upset about my mother and I worry for what he might do. He has no one else apart from his father Alistair, I think he might need me,"

Alistair nodded, already resigning himself to a life without his cousin. "My father will understand," He finally spoke, "And so do I. We can write to each other all the time. This won't be goodbye Raina, not ever,"

"I know." She spoke. With a smile on her face she reached out and wiped away the tear that had fallen down Alistair's cheek. "You'll always know where I am,"

* * *

Thranduil stared at the pig sty that his son's chambers had slowly become. The bed was unmade, the curtain undrawn, even the rug was in complete disarray. Clothes were scattered across the floor and fine elvish armor lay unpolished upon the ground. Thranduil had nearly tripped over a pair of his sons' boots as he made his way to the Elven Prince's side.

Legolas was sat in the window sill, staring absently out across the tips of the trees. His hair was a mess, his clothes reeked of sweat. It was not just his son's room that hadn't been taken care off, but his son himself. Thranduil knelt by his side.

"What bothers you now?" The Elvenking asked.

"She's going to leave," Legolas told his father. Thranduil instantly knew whom his son spoke of. "She's all I have left of Hena. She's everything and I don't know what I'm going to do when she leaves,"

"Has she told you she is leaving?" Thranduil asked. Legolas didn't answer, which the elvenking assumed meant that he had not spoke to her and that he was merely assuming that Raina would wish to leave. He let out a long sigh and rested his hands upon his son's shoulders. "Have you not considered the possibility that she might want to stay here?"

"Why would she? She has a family back home in Laketown. A real family." Legolas answered curtly. Thranduil sighed once more. His son hadn't always been so pessimistic. Before the mortal had left he had been quite optimistic in fact. "She will leave and I will be alone once more,"

"I suppose there is nothing that I can say that will alter your assumptions?" Thranduil questioned. Legolas shook his head.

Thranduil was about to leave when there was a faint knock upon the door. The Elvenking took long strides toward it, stepping over arrows and discarded boots on his way. He opened the door, to find Raina stood on the other side. She looked nervous, yet happy at the same time. Upon seeing the Elvenking she took a few steps back. "Oh I - I thought this was - I," She stuttered.

"Legolas. You have a visitor," Thranduil called, smiling at his granddaughter. "Forgive him for the mess. He hasn't had the time to tidy it nor the will it would appear,"

Raina stared at the mess and she didn't appear appalled by it, which Legolas was relieved by. The Elvenking watched as a wide smile spread upon his son's face. The half-elven made his son happy, that much was clear.

"What is it that brings you here?" Legolas spoke softly. His tone not as hopeless as it had been when he was speaking to Thranduil. He did not treat speaking to his daughter as a chore as he most clearly did when speaking to his father. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine," She answered. "But, my cousin woke up,"

"I heard, that is fine news," Legolas smiled. A trace of sadness flickering back into his grey eyes. "I expect you and he shall be leaving soon,"

"That's sort of why I came," Raina dodged her way past Thranduil who was standing in the corner of the room happily watching the turn of events. "I wasn't going to leave."

"What! Really?" Legolas grinned. "I mean your extremely welcome to stay, but I don't want you staying on my behalf - won't your family miss you?"

"I fear that I am more a hindrance to my family than a help. My uncle's house is full to bursting and my job pays less than I do to feed," Raina spoke. "I am sure that they will miss me and I know that I will miss them dearly, but I want to stay here, you _are _my family as well,"

* * *

**A/N**

**Did I like this chapter? No.**

**Do I like any of my chapters? No.**

**Anyway, I'm truly sorry for the late update. **

**I know that I promised daily updates but with my workload right now that's becoming unrealistic.**

**I have had lots of prelims/exams and tests at school, not to mention the insane amount of homework I've yet to put a dent in. In fact, instead of writing this I should most probably be doing something like revising for physics or maths. But instead I've decided to spend the night on this, which is obviously much more enjoyable!:D**

**Anyway thanks for reading and an even bigger thanks if you have reviewed. n_n**

**Sorry for the lousy chapter! I'll make it up to you next time promise!**


	8. No Other Way

**Chapter Eight**  
No Other Way

* * *

_Mirkwood - Twenty Years Ago_

Mirkwood was beautiful, but like many beautiful things it was wrought with danger. Evil lurked in those woods, an evil so strong Hena daren't think of it. She knew it wasn't safe there. She knew that the evil was only growing stronger, but Legolas had kept her well-protected from it. He had shielded her from any kind of harm and Hena had always felt safe and secure under his protection. She had every faith that he would protect their child from the evil as well as he had protected her.

Hena hadn't told him about her pregnancy yet. She had been planning it for weeks. She knew he would be ecstatic. Legolas had always spoken fondly of having elflings of his own. He had said that once they were wed they would have as much children as Hena wanted. They may not have been wed yet, but she knew he would still be happy about the news. Hena smiled to herself and laid a delicate hand upon her still flat stomach. She had a feeling it was a girl, a beautiful little girl.

The door of her chambers opened, Legolas walked through having not bothered to knock. Hena quickly removed her hand from her stomach and propped herself up on the pillows. The Elven Prince made his way toward her and pressed a light kiss upon her lips. Hena's heart thudded hard against her chest, it had been a year and she still felt as though she was in a dream. She sighed loudly, thinking that perhaps this was the the perfect moment to tell Legolas of her pregnancy.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" He asked carefully and sat by her side. Hena nodded carefully avoiding his intent glance.

"Legolas I need to tell you something," She forced a smile onto her face, she moved herself closer to his side.

Legolas let out a long sigh and rested his hand upon the side of her face. "Let me go first, Hen," and with that she fell silent. She would have too wait a little longer to tell him of their child. The elf opened his mouth to speak again. "I bare bad news, I'm afraid. I spoke to my father about us getting married. He will not give me his blessing. He said he'd rather die than see me wed to a mortal,"

"I told you he hates me," Hena sighed and stared out of the open window, the moment for telling him of their child had now passed. She didn't want that memory tarnished. "I don't understand why you even bothered to ask him, your father has made it perfectly clear how he feels about me,"

Legolas fell silent for a moment. He took Hena's hand in his and held it tight, so tight the mortal could feel the circulation being cut off in her hand. Hena hated seeing him upset. Legolas had been too optimistic, he had seen hope where there was none. He had believed that his father would have given them his blessing. Hena had not shared his optimism, there had been no doubt in her mind that Thranduil would have denied them his blessing.

"He doesn't dislike you Hena," Legolas assured her. Even now he worked in his father's defense "He just - he just dislikes the manner in which this will end."

Hena's heart sank. Thranduil was of course right. Legolas and Hena both knew that their love would not end well. It would end with an old and grey Hena dying whilst Legolas sat by her side looking exactly as he does today. She didn't want Legolas to watch her whither - to watch the life drain from her eyes. She wanted him to remember her how she really was; young and full of life.

"He has a point," Hena spoke. Legolas shook his head adamantly, he had already voiced his opinion on this issue, many times in fact. He had promised her that he wouldn't love her any less when she old and whithered. Hena did not believe him.

"I do not care about your appearance. I have told you this many times. It will not matter to me when your hair is grey and your face is wrinkled," The elven prince insisted. "I love you, that will remain true until the day _I_ take my last breath. Which seeing as I'm immortal, is never."

Hena couldn't bring herself to smile. She thought of their child - how happy Legolas would be upon seeing her for the first time. Then she thought of herself, old and grey dying on her bed with Legolas by her side forced to endure every moment of her inevitable suffering. She cringed.

"I need not my father's permission to wed you," Legolas continued, his head high in the clouds. "We'll run away. To Laketown if you want - I can meet your family. We can get married there and your brother can walk you up the aisle. It'll be perfect. You'll be happy,"

"Legolas this is your home," Hena exclaimed. "I will not have you leave it. You're the prince. Your people need you. You won't like it in Laketown and you know that,"

"I may not like it there, but you do. Your happiness matters more to me than anything and my people need me no less than you need me," Legolas kept going. Hena knew there was no changing his mind. He would have walked through Mordor unarmed and insulted Sauron himself if it made her happy. "I'll get us two horses. I'm already packed. I'll meet you by the stables at sundown. Pack all your things, but remember we travel light." He ordered, he was about to leave before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Wait...what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you tonight," Hena smiled in defeat. Legolas could not be convinced otherwise and Hena's selfishness overruled her logic. "But it's good news. The best news in fact.,"

"I'll look forward to hearing it," He grinned. "I'll see you at sundown. Only bring the bare necessities; a few blankets and a change of clothes. We do not need to be weighed down by jewels and keepsakes," Legolas kissed her once more upon the lips and headed toward the door. Hena waited till she heard it slam shut before she began to pack

It took her nearly an hour to pack all her clothes. Legolas had given her many fine elvish dresses over her year in Mirkwood, many of which she was regretful at having to leave behind. She picked out a few of her looser dresses, knowing well that before long she wouldn't be able to fit into some of the more tighter fitting gowns.

Just as she was about to close the backpack, there was a loud chap upon her door. "Oh Legolas - I'm nearly packed - what is it?" She spoke, already heading toward the door to open it. It wasn't like Legolas to knock, but she didn't think much of it at the time.

She opened the door only to find that it wasn't Legolas - but rather his father. Thranduil was stood with a look of utter dissatisfaction on his face. He did not bother to wait until Hena invited him in. Instead, he pushed past her and sat upon the edge of her bed with look of utter betrayal upon his old yet ageless face.

"What brings you here. My lord," Hena managed to speak. She was shocked at the elvenking's visit, it was not like him to as much as _look_ at her, far less come to her chambers and visit her. She wondered what had brought him here.

"I am not a lord. I am a king," He spoke arrogantly, he ran a hand through his silver hair. Hena couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Legolas, they were father and son indeed. "You should address me as such,"

"My apologies sire," Hena crossed her arms over her chest and leant upon heavily her right foot. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Thranduil gazed at her packed bags. He looked angry. Hena was frightened. She had heard from many that the Elvenking's temper was shorter than the fuse of a bomb. She would have rather been in the company of Smaug than an enraged Thranduil. "I am not a fool. You should not take me for one," He finally spoke, his voice older than his face "I have many sources and many of them tell me that you and Legolas intend to flee to Laketown to be wed,"

Hena fell silent. They had been busted, suddenly the prospect of her, Legolas and their baby being a proper family was incredibly bleak. The mortal avoided Thranduil's gaze and bit back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "You should know that it was not my idea to flee but your son's," She spoke "If you had given us your blessing there would be no need for us to leave. We could stay here,"

"I will not give you my blessing," Thranduil snapped, his brow deepened. He no longer sounded calm, but rather he sounded angry. "Nor will I let my son elope with you."

"Why do you hate me so much? What wrong have I done you!" Hena shouted in return. Most women in her position would have avoided shouting at the Elvenking, but Hena was not most women. She was just as hot-headed as Thranduil. "I love your son with all my heart, why do you punish me for it!"

"I do not doubt your love for him," The Elvenking spoke in a surprisingly calm tone. "Nor do I hate you, I find you quite endearing actually. What I do hate is my son with a mortal. He is too deeply in love with you to realise that this won't end well. To an elf, your life is but a blink of an eye. Today you live, but in a few short years you'll die and my son will be left with a hole in his heart that nothing on this side of the sea can fill!"

"Then what would you have me do? I cannot convince Legolas to stay. I have already tried," Hena restrained tears. She didn't want to leave Legolas, but nor did she disagree with Thranduil. It _would_ be better for Legolas if she left now. "He wants nothing more than to be married to me."

"I'll have two of my guards escort you to Laketown before Sundown." Thranduil informed her. "Legolas shall go to meet you and find that you have left without him, he will believe that you no longer want him. He will be broken-hearted for a while yes, but in time his heart will heal and he will find a woman from within his own race to love,"

Hena thought of their child once more - their little girl. She imagined Legolas teaching her how to ride a horse and teaching her how to shoot an arrow. Then she imagined Legolas staring at her own broken body. She had to leave. She had no choice in the matter.

"I am sorry it has to be this way," Thranduil told her rather unconvincingly. "You know in your heart that this is the only way. You have known it ever since you met him, since you fell in love with him. If you remain you will break his heart beyond repair. He will have to watch you age, to witness your mind slipping from you. If you truly love him you will leave now to save him from the pain,"

"I love him with everything I have," Hena wiped the tears away from her eyes. She stared at the Elvenking intently unashamed of her spilt tears. "But your right, there is no other way."

* * *

**A/N**

**So sorry for the late update AND for the short chapter! I've been really busy with Christmas and school and just life in general. **

**Anyway this chapter was necessary so that you guys found out that it was Thranduil who made Hena leave! Gasp. I don't think Legolas will be too happy about that...hint...hint. **

**Anyway again I'm sorry about the late update. The next chapter won't be up until after Christmas. Thanks for reading and an even huger thanks if you review. **

**Should I do another chapter focusing on Hena in the future? **


	9. A Shadow of Regret

**Chapter Nine  
**A Shadow Of Regret

* * *

Guilt was not something the elvenking of Mirkwood often felt, but staring at his granddaughter he felt it. Guilt tugged at his heart and a tiny shadow of regret played in the back of his mind. He had forced Hena to leave and in effect he had robbed his own son of twenty years with his daughter. Thranduil let out a long sigh and continued to watch as Raina practiced with her bow. The Half Elven did not have her father's skill with a bow - at least not yet. She showed promise and Thranduil was certain that with enough work she'd be as good as any of his Mirkwood archers.

He continued to watch her shoot arrow after arrow. Even though she missed half of the time, she never seemed to give up on getting that bull's eye. Determination was a rare trait and Raina seemed to have it in abundance. She reminded bitterly of his wife. She had been determind up until the day she had taken that ship. Thranduil decided he'd had enough of simply watching Raina and decided she would benefit from some instruction. The Elvenking made his way through the training grounds and over to his granddaughter. She didn't notice him, not even when he was stood directly behind her. "Your stance is wrong,"

Raina jerked around in fright. The bow nearly dropped from her hands. She was still uncomfortable in her grandfather's company. Thranduil couldn't blame her. He imagined he must have been quite intimidating especially to one so young. A fire began to build in Raina's eyes, and the fear left them. "How exactly is my stance wrong?" She questioned.

"You lean too much on your left - therefore the arrow does not shoot straight," Thranduil mused. "I would have thought your _ada_ would have corrected this by now. Has he not been teaching you?"

"He has," Raina mumbled casting a glance at the target. There were a few arrows around the area of the centre, but most lay lifeless on the ground. "But I'm not very good - I think he gets frustrated with me."

Thranduil chuckled under his breath. He could recall a time many years ago when he had been frustrated at a young elfling's lack of skill with a bow. Now that young elfling was one of the best archers in middle earth. Thranduil took the bow from Raina's clutch.

"This was my wife's bow once. I had it made for her after she gave birth to Legolas," He pondered turning it around in his hands. It was a small bow - the perfect size for the small clutch of a woman. The wood was ornately engraved with elvish. Elvish that he presumed Raina could not understand as of yet. "She gave it to Legolas before she left for the undying. He must have given it to your mother, who in turn gave it you. It seems fitting that you have it."

"What does it say? The writing?" Raina asked curiously. "I've never thought to ask Legolas."

"You will be able to translate it yourself when you learn to speak proper elvish," Thranduil told her. Raina stared at her feet. The elvenking gave her back the bow. "Take good care of this bow. If I discover that you have broke it or neglected it in any way I will be most displeased,"

Raina bit her lip and watched as Thranduil turned and left. The Elvenking made his way out of the training grounds and into his study where a sea of paperwork lay waiting to drown him.

* * *

Raina studied her book carefully. It was an old book, it's pages were all frayed and coloured with age and the writing was faded so much so that it was nearly invisible. Raina's brow was deep with concentration. She was trying to learn elvish - trying being the operative word. No matter how much effort Raina put into learning the complex language she couldn't seem to retain as much as one measly little phrase. She felt stupid, and moreover she felt like she had failed Legolas. It had been his wish that she learn Sindarin as soon as possible and here she was now unable to string even the shortest of sentences together.

The door of her chambers swung open. She slammed the book shut and looked up to find Legolas making his way toward her. He wore a wide smile on his face. Raina had noticed a vast improvement in her newfound father's mood since she had told him that she wanted to remain in Mirkwood. He never seemed to stop smiling around her. There was even a glint of hope in his grey eyes.

"What are you reading?" He asked. He sat down opposite his daughter and read the title of the book. The elven prince chuckled to himself. "A Guide to Sindarin."

Raina stared at the book so hard it was a wonder she didn't bore a hole through it's cover. She had grown to hate the old book over the weeks she had been reading it. "I'm never going to be able to learn how to speak Sindarin," She muttered. "Everyone in Mirkwood is just going to have to learn to speak Westron."

Legolas laughed into himself and took the book from Raina's grip. He skimmed through the pages. "You'll learn," He mused. "There's bound to be one word you can remember."

Raina's face blushed red. Of course there was one word - one tiny little word that by some mere miracle she had managed to remember. She looked at her hands. "I think there is one word," The Half elven breathed. "Only I don't know if I should use it or not,"

"Is it a swear word?" Legolas laughed. Raina shook her head with a small smile upon the edges of her lips.

"It's _ada,_" Raina breathed out. If her face was red before it was crimson now. She had been calling her father Legolas since the day she had met him and had never considered referring to him as anything else. Nearly a month had passed since she had decided to stay in Mirkwood and she was beginning to accept him as her father, it only felt right that she refer to him as such. "I mean I understand if you don't want me to, but you are my father. Would it be alright if I called you_ ada_?"

Raina was scared to look at Legolas, but when she did she was relieved at his expression. He wore a smile twice as big as the one he had worn when he had entered her chambers. "I'd love for you to call me Ada Raina."

* * *

Everything was perfect - well just about. There were many things Legolas still wanted, Hena being one of them, but ever since Raina had arrived in his life a very large hole in his heart had been filled. He finally had someone who needed him. The Peredhel gave Legolas a reason to stay on this side of to sea. With her in his life he had a purpose.

The Elven prince was sat in his chambers sharpening his blunt blades. He had had a busy week. The population of spiders was slowly becoming unmanageable and he had spent most of his time out in the woods with his fellow fighters slaying the foul beasts to protect his realm and more importantly his daughter. He let out a long yawn. He needed some sleep. That much was clear to him. He was just about to get changed into his night clothes when there was a loud knock upon his chamber door. He didn't respond for a moment but much to his displeasure the door opened anyway. It was his father. Thranduil was stood looking strangely apologetic.

"Would it be alright for us to speak?" Thranduil asked. There was a softness in his tone. Legolas began to worry. His father was acting strange. "I have some things to tell you. Some thing I fear you may hate me for."

"Do go on adar," Legolas pressed his father to continue. His brow was squinted in confusion.

"I want you to understand first that everything I did - It was all for you." The Elvenking spoke. Legolas already didn't like where this was going "Hena didn't leave purely of her own will. She had some persuasion from me. I had heard that you intended to flee with her to Laketown so I visited her and talked her into leaving without you. I regret that decision now. I truly do. I felt so guilty over these past weeks, I had to tell you to get it off my chest,"

Legolas felt his world crash around him. An anger built up within him. He wanted to shout and scream all in the same moment. He had never felt such a strong anger. The elven prince bit his tongue for a moment to allow Thranduil to explain himself. He owed his father at least that.

"I did not want you to leave me 'Las." Thranduil murmured. "I did not want you to feel the pain of watching Hena age and die. I knew how it would end and it would end with your broken heart - I only wanted to ease your suffering. I've only ever wanted you to be happy."

Legolas stared around the room. He took a deep breath. How could his father have done this? He had not only robbed him of twenty years with his beloved but also with his child. Legolas did not know what to say, he did not have any words to express the betrayal he felt. "Twenty years," He managed to speak through his rage. "Twenty years I have not known my daughter, all because of you,"

Thranduil stared at his son. The Elvenking knew that his son was right to be angry. "I did not know the mortal carried your child." He defended himself. "Had I known perhaps I would have acted differently I don't know. The only thing that I do know was that I acted entirely in your benefit. That's all I've ever done,"

Legolas shook his head. "No ada," He spoke "You acted entirely in your own benefit. You said it yourself, you did not want me to leave you so you took away any option of me doing so."

"Ai! I'm sorry," Thranduil expressed. " I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me,"

* * *

**A/N**

Gasp! Such a short chapter. This chapter was mainly all the little sub-plots I had planned out but were to short to make a chapter by themselves so I kind of combined them. I'm not particularly happy with the outcome. Anyway, the next chapter I've got planned will definitely be longer and better!:D Also, the next chapter will have less Legolas and Thranduil and more Raina and Legolas.

I hated writing Thranduil in this chapter. Mainly because he kept coming across as really pathetic and out of character. I tried writing this over and over and this is the best I could really do with him.

Anyway, In the far future (When Raina is old enough!) I was thinking of "matching" her up with someone. I don't really know who to pair her with so I'm going to give you guys a chance to decide.

I was thinking of Eomer or either Elladan or Elrohir, but I'm really unsure and I don't really mind whom so long as it's not overly done like Aragorn or a little bit too out there like Grima Wormtongue or Gimli (Although this one could be quite hilarious).

** Any suggestions from you guys are extremely welcome!:D**


	10. Three Thousand and Fifty Seven

**Chapter Ten**  
Three Thousand and Fifty Seven

* * *

Beleg was a strange elf to say the least. He wasn't particularly graceful, he was handsome but not overly so. His hair was as golden as the sun and his eyes were consistently wide with mischief. Legolas knew him to be unruly and to be somewhat of a rebel. To Beleg, rules were made to be broken. The elven prince didn't like him, but what he liked even less was the unruly elf's friendship with his daughter. Beleg and Raina's friendship had blossomed over the past few weeks. Raina had been bored out of her mind and Beleg well, Beleg was Beleg. He was young and exciting and a breath of fresh air. Legolas had never thought of Raina as easily-led, but Beleg had led his daughter into mischief as easy as leading a starving horse to hay. Raina was beginning to spend more and more time with Beleg, and less time with her father.

Legolas headed toward Raina's chambers. She had missed her last archery session. Legolas had a funny feeling she had been off adventuring with Beleg again. He frowned to himself. Although, he would never admit it himself, he was jealous of Beleg. Every moment Raina spent with the unruly elf was a moment she didn't spend with her father. He entered her chambers and wasn't surprised to discover Beleg sat on the edge of her bed. They were laughing so loud it was a wonder Legolas hadn't heard them from the the corridor. Raina jerked up and looked at her father, her eyes wide. She had just realized she was supposed to have met her father in the training grounds for her archery lesson.

"Oh - Ada I completely forgot!" Raina exclaimed. She looked genuinely sorry. All the laughter had now subsided, even Beleg's gleeful expression had faded. "I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted." Legolas told her coldly. He had forced himself to sound stern. It was about time Raina ceased to walk all over him. "Now, get your bow and your arrows and we'll train now. Beleg if you wouldn't mind leaving."

"Of course, sire." Beleg stuttered. All his cockiness strangely absent. Raina smiled at him weakly as he headed out the door. She returned to searching for the bow, it had been carelessly left in amongst the half elven's growing pile of clothes. She found her quiver and slid it around her shoulders.

"I'm taking you out to the forest today to practice" Legolas told her. "You should take your cloak with you, you'll catch your death."

"I'll be fine." Raina assured him, already making for the doorway. Legolas however knew better than his daughter. She wouldn't be fine. It was bitterly cold outside, she would freeze. He grabbed her green velvet cloak from the clothes rack and the elven father wrapped it delicately around his daughter's shoulders. Raina frowned at her father.

The pair made for the gates. Raina was strangely anxious about leaving the protection of her grandfather's realm. The last time she had ventured out into the forests of Mirkwood she had been attacked by poisonous spiders. Raina hadn't liked spiders in the first place, but after encountering one from Mirkwood she liked them even less. She was reassured by her father's presence. Legolas seemed to know where he was going.

"You and Beleg have gotten quite close." Legolas commented "One would think you were joined at the hip the amount of time you spend with him."

"He reminds me of Alistair a bit." Raina admitted. Her eyes glimmering with sadness. Legolas imagined she must have missed her mother's side of the family quite a lot. He made note to himself to take her to see them some time in the future. "He's not so bad _ada_. You make him out to be some sort of troublemaker - he's just misunderstood."

In Legolas's mind there was nothing he could misunderstand about Beleg. The elf had a penchant for trouble and there was no mistaking it. He didn't want to argue with Raina, so instead he left it at that. Raina seemed to be thinking about something quite intently. Her brow was deepened and Legolas could almost hear her mind ticking away.

"Ada?" Raina began carefully. She spoke as if she wasn't sure if she should. "Has something happened between you and Daeradar? Beleg says he heard you two arguing the other day."

Beleg. Legolas had never hated an elf so much. Legolas thought for a moment. He didn't want to talk about the argument he and his father had had, he had been trying to forget it for the past few weeks. He still hadn't forgiven the elvenking for his actions. "It is none of your concern Raina." Legolas told her. He looked around. "Here will do."

Raina stopped walking and pulled her bow around from her back and began practicing her aim. "Have you and him fallen out ada?" She asked, prying into her father's business as per usual. Legolas sighed loudly. She was a curious elfling - too curious for her own good.

"Enough of the talking, more of the practicing." Legolas told her harshly. "There is a white spot on that tree. I want you to try and shoot at it."

"But that's miles away!" She exclaimed. She was still unhappy that her question hadn't been answered and she had been made even less happy by the distance her father expected her to shoot. "Ada even you could not shoot so far. I can barely even see the white spot!"

Legolas chuckled to himself and drew his own bow. He held it like it was an extension of his arm, he ran his fingers down the tail of the arrow and in a matter of a few seconds released it. The arrow flew through the air at a perfect speed and to Raina's annoyance landed directly in the centre of white spot. "See, it's perfectly possible." He smiled and took a step back. "Now you try."

Raina grudgingly raised her own bow. She focused in on the white spot, her blue eyes deepened in concentration. She pulled the bowstring back and felt the arrow touch her fingers. With a deep breath she released it. The arrow did not fly as straight as Legolas's had done. When it finally landed, it was about two feet of it's target. Raina groaned in defeat.

"I'm terrible." Raina grumbled.

"Your not terrible." Legolas laughed to himself. He shot yet another arrow at the white spot. Raina couldn't help but think he was just showing off now. "You forget that I have had three thousand years to perfect my shooting."

Three thousand years? Raina's jaw dropped. He had never told her her age. She knew elves were old but she did not think that her father was that old. She had thought her mother old at forty, but her father's three thousand year's made that pale in comparison. "You've been alive for three thousand years?" Raina gasped. Legolas laughed to himself.

"Three thousand and fifty seven to be precise." The Elven Prince corrected. His bow dropped to his side and he sat down amongst the the fallen leaves. Raina sat beside him, she tightened the cloak around her shoulders. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was quite glad Legolas had made her take one. "I was like you once. I wasn't particularly good with a bow when I was your age, but I stuck at it and with the help of my adar I mastered it."

Legolas sighed. His adar - the man who had betrayed his trust. Part of him wanted to forgive Thranduil. In his own twisted way the Elvenking had just been trying to help him, but the other more dominant part of Legolas still blamed his father for twenty lost years with Raina and Hena. "Ada are you alright?" Raina asked, the wind carried her voice like the melody of a song. Legolas smiled to himself. He may have lost twenty years, but he was making up for them now.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "I'm just happy to have you here with me Raina."

Raina seemed content with the answer. The wind strengthened and it became apparent that it was not the weather for archery. Every arrow Raina shot would be blown off course. Raina took the bow into her hands and ran her fingers over the inscription. "What does it say? I asked _daeradar,_ but he wouldn't tell me?"

Legolas didn't need to look at the writing to know what it said. "May this bow protect you when I cannot." He told her carefully, he handed it back to her, hoping that if there ever was a time when he unable to protect her that the bow would do it's duty. Raina stared at the bow hard before setting it on the ground beside her. "Raina, you must be promise me something?"

"What is it ada?" Raina spoke softly.

"I want you to promise me that you won't leave the realm. This forest is wrought with danger, you know as well as I that there are creatures in these woods that wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Legolas told her. "I don't want you crossing that gate without me, do you hear me?"

Raina nodded carefully. Legolas was relieved, the forest was especially dangerous now and he didn't want Raina exposed to it. Just yesterday he and the other guards had discovered the body of an elf who had gotten lost in the woods. The elf had been ravaged beyond recognition by the spiders and it was Legolas' worst fear was to lose Raina in this manner.

"It's getting cold and your cloak isn't nearly thick enough." Legolas ruffled his daughter's chestnut brown locks and pulled himself to his feet. He was content with Raina's promise and he relaxed at the thought of her going no further than the gates of his realm where he could keep her safe.

* * *

Raina returned to her chambers. She wasn't surprised to find Beleg sat on her window sill. His sword was in his belt and he wore a wide grin. The Half elven wondered how long Beleg had been waiting for her. His eyes lit up when he spotted her. His long blonde hair lay messily atop his hair. Beleg was unlike most elves in that he didn't take pride in his appearance. His hair didn't look like it had ever been brushed far less washed.

"What are you doing here Beleg?" Raina exclaimed. She made her way to his side, her blue eyes filling excitement. "It's late. You shouldn't be here. If my adar found you here he'd have you put in the dungeons."

"Calm it Raina." Beleg shrugged his shoulders. "And I'd like to see your ada try."

Raina restrained a smile. "What are you doing here Beleg?"

Beleg ran a confident hand through his hair. That smug grin reappeared on his face. "I want to take you somewhere," he began. "There's this place in the woods - not so far from here. I think you'd like it there. Will you come?"

"It's late." Raina sighed. She remembered the promise she had made to her father. She couldn't go back on it, or could she? "I promised my ada I would not cross the gates without him. He'd be angry with me if he discovered I'd left - especially when the moon is up."

The smile vanished from Beleg's face and Raina instantly felt bad for turning him down. "Your ada wouldn't find out. I swear to you. It's not far from here - just a ten minute walk. The spiders don't come so close to the realm, we'll be perfectly fine. I promise."

Raina was contented by Beleg's response. What harm was there? If it was so close that it was only a ten minute walk? Raina grudgingly nodded her head and reached for her cloak. She decided to leave her bow, believing she wouldn't need it. Beleg smirked and leapt of the sill with new excitement. He made for the door and quietly opened it. He stuck his head out first, to check if there was any guards. There were none.

The pair headed out and snuck past the guards and out through the gates. Usually there were guards by the gates but tonight there were none. As they drew further and further into the woods Raina began to grow angry with Beleg. He had said it was just a ten minute walk, but they had been walking for three quarters of an hour. "Beleg? How much farther!" Raina exclaimed. "I really shouldn't stray so far from the realm, my ada will kill me if the spiders do not!"

"Your safe. I have a sword." Beleg comforted her. Raina didn't feel comforted thought. They were deep in the forest and the path had begun to lose it's shape. The trees seemed to grow taller the further they walked. Raina could hear the sound of flowing water. She and Beleg began to follow the sound. "There's a waterfall just down here a bit. My naneth used to take me there before the orcs - before she left."

Raina smiled at him. Beleg was a good friend, she missed Alistair more than she could express. Beleg reminded her so much of him, from his mischievousness to his happy-go lucky attitude. Raina trusted him, more than she should have. They approached the waterfall and it was just as beautiful as Beleg described it. The water poured so fast that it appeared almost white. It hit of the stones creating large ripples that tore through the river.

"It's beautiful here." Raina sat herself down on a wet stone. Beleg sat beside her. "I'm glad you brought me here Bel."

"I'm glad I did too." Beleg assured her. He breathed a deep sigh and he stared harder at the waterfall. The turbulent water began to spill over the banks of the river wetting their toes. Raina laughed and dried her shoes off on a dry patch of grass.

The pair talked and laughed for some time. The noise of their laughs however had drawn the attention of something in the forest. Something that didn't have their best interests at heart. It crept out from the shadow of the forest, it's eight legs intricately treading over the foliage. This spider was not a mere spiderling. It was five times the size of the one Raina had encountered. This was a real spider - the sort even a fully fledged warrior would have been hard pushed to defeat. It moved forward and before either could scream or defend themselves it propelled itself into the air. It's web laced it's way around the half elven and her unruly friend silencing their screams.

* * *

**A/N**

This was my favourite chapter to write, hence why it's closer to the three thousand mark than to the two thousand mark. I'm not saying it's the best chapter, I just enjoyed writing it the most. Thank you for all your suggestions for the pairing I still haven't decided yet, but I'll definately take what you guys have said into consideration.

Elladan and Elrohir are in the next chapter. Not as love interests, Raina is still a child in the eyes of elves! Anyway I honestly am so grateful to those of you who have reviewed. Reviews make my day and any constructive criticism I get will only work to make me a better writer. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Breaking Boundaries

**Chapter Eleven **  
Breaking Boundaries

* * *

Spider web was not a pleasurable thing to be wrapped in. It was tight, uncomfortable and it smelt worse than anything Raina had ever encountered in Crickley's stables. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. The Spider's web seemed to be untearable, Raina had been trying to claw her way through it for all of the four hours she had been there and had not made so much as a tear. The longer she spent tightly wound up in the intricately woven web, was the longer she was at risk of becoming a spider's snack.

She was beginning to get frightened now. It would not be long before the spider decided to have a little treat - that treat being either her or Beleg. Raina's cocoon was close to Beleg's she could see the outline of his body through the thin gaps in her web. He was crying and shouting for help. Raina kept her mouth shut, worried that if she opened her mouth the spider might choose to eat her before Beleg.

"Help! Oh Valar! Help!" Beleg shouted out. "Raina! Raina! Have you got my sword?"

"If I had your sword I'd have torn myself out of here before now wouldn't I?" Raina rolled her eyes. For a two-thousand year old elf, Beleg wasn't particularly smart. "Just stay calm. My ada will notice that I'm gone and come and find us. All we need to do is stay quiet and hope that eight-legs doesn't have an appetite."

Beleg fell silent. Raina was beginning to get hot and sweaty. The morning sun had now risen and the half-elven could feel the light beat on her face. She had been gone for hours. If her father hadn't already noticed her absence he would notice it soon. She imagined he wouldn't be very happy. Raina had broken their promise, she doubted that he would ever trust her again.

The spider was on the move. The whole web shook as the eight-legged beast crept toward Raina and Beleg. Raina's heart sped up even more. The spider was hungry. Beleg began panting, his fear overcoming him. The spider headed toward him; it's pinchers bared and it's many black eyes focused on it's prey, on Beleg. Raina shouted at him to stay calm.

Needless to stay he didn't.

He thrashed against his webbed prison and pleaded as the Spider cut down the cocoon. Beleg was nearly out of Raina's line of sight, but she could still hear him. The unruly elf was shouting in elvish. Raina presumed that what he was shouting was the equivalent of swearing in sindarin. The spider's pinchers were ready to attack. It wasn't looking good for Beleg at all. Just as the spider was about to end Beleg's life, Raina heard an arrow whiz past her ear. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered if the arrow had belonged to her father. The spider's legs bent and curled up into a ball and it fell to the forest floor with a disgruntled groan. A figure approached Raina'a cocoon. A figure that did not belong to her ada.

Before Raina could even the speak, the figure had sliced a hole through her cocoon with a long elvish blade. Raina looked up at him. He was an elf, that much was clear. His ears were long and pointed and his face was both young and old. He looked different from the woodland elves. He was garbed in grey and his cloak was blue. He smiled at her. His smile was wide and Raina was instantly smitten with this elf.

"I can't expect it was too pleasant in there." He dark-haired elf pulled Raina up and set her beside him on the branch. "How long have you been in there?"

"Who are you?" Raina ignored his question. She was still dumbstruck. The elf chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I am Elladan." He spoke. The smile had still not left his face. Raina stared into his eyes, they were more grey than they were blue. They reminded her of steel. There was something in his eyes, a suppressed rage perhaps. "And who may you be?"

"Raina." She replied. She was all too eager now to get down from the web. Elladan led her down the tree that the web was built upon and helped guide her down to the forest floor. Raina cast one look at the spider, it looked so pitiful now. It's eyes were even emptier than they had been before. "Thanks." She murmured to Elladan.

When Raina turned around, she thought she was seeing double. Stood by a quivering Beleg was Elladan's double, his twin. The twin smiled at her, and set his bow around his shoulder. "We should get them back to Mirkwood - this one is clearly quite shaken." The twin gestured to Beleg. The unruly elf in question was _so_ shaken that he didn't even notice he had been referred to.

"This is Elrohir." Elladan clapped Raina's back. "Elrohir this is Raina."

"Well met Raina." Elladan's twin bowed his head. Raina could not tell the difference between the pair. They were so similar, even the way they spoke was identical. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I don't believe you do." Raina answered him carefully.

Elladan led her over to what must have been the pair's horses. Before she could protest Elladan had sat her upon the back of his black steed. Elrohir seemed to be struggling to get Beleg onto the back of his own. The elf wasn't co-operating at all. He was shivering and shaking with fright.

"Beleg, it's okay let him help you." Raina told him. Beleg listened. With struggle, Elrohir managed to sit the elf down onto the back of his horse.

"We should make for Mirkwood with haste." Elladan suggested, he pulled on the reigns of his horse and it shot off. The horse was so tall Raina felt as though she was riding upon the back of a three story building.

The journey to Mirkwood felt very short. Elladan and Elrohir were good company. They sang the whole time, their songs came all the way from Imladris, a place that Raina had only ever heard about in stories her mother told her before tucking her in at night. Even Beleg had began to perk up at their antics.

No amount of singing however could have lessened Raina's guilt. She felt ashamed with herself, she had made a promise with her father and she had broken it without a second thought. Legolas had every right to be angry with her. She wondered how he had reacted when he had found her bed empty, had he been worried? or had he been angry? Angry that the girl whom he had given a home and a family to had simply repaid his generosity by breaking the only boundary he had given to her?

* * *

_Earlier in Mirkwood,_

It was fast approaching Midnight. The moon had now replaced the sun and clouds were rolling across the starlit sky. Legolas walked through the corridors of his father's halls. He was heading to Raina's chambers. He always went to check on her before he went to his own chambers at night, just to make sure she was alright. Usually by the time he arrived at her chambers she was sound asleep and didn't even notice his presence.

Tonight was different. When he opened the door of her chambers he did not see her sleeping body under the covers of her bed. Instead he saw only her bed, a bed with no indication of ever being lain in. He began to worry, where was she? The first thought that entered his mind was that she had ran off with Beleg. The unruly elf had a habit of venturing out of the gates at night. Then Legolas remembered the promise he had made with her. He couldn't believe that Raina would break their promise.

He checked everywhere for a note or some sort of explanation for his daughter's absence but he found none. It was then he noticed the absence of her cloak. If she hadn't been planning on venturing out into the forest then there would have been no need for the cloak. He shivered, unwilling to believe that his daughter would defy him like this. His eyes scrolled across the room. He was even more horrified to see her bow and arrow still nestled in the corner. Not only was his daughter in a dangerous forest, but she was unarmed as well. Legolas had never felt so angry at someone so close to his heart - well except his father perhaps. Legolas left the chambers and shut the door behind him.

He was frightened, frightened of losing Raina. She had been the glue that was holding him together this past year, if he lost her, he would surely fall apart. The elven prince hurried to his chambers and armed himself with his bow and his knives. He flew toward the gates with as swiftly as an eagle in a dive. His run however was disturbed by Thranduil. The Elvenking was stood arms folded with a sympathetic look upon his face. "'Las, what is it? Why do you look so frightened?" He asked. His voice was reminiscent of the one he had used when Legolas was just an elfling and had had a nightmare.

"Raina's gone." Legolas spoke. All his anger for his father was replaced by his worry for his lost daughter. "Her chambers are empty and her cloak is gone. I fear she and Beleg have ventured out into the forest adar... I need to find her."

"Ah - Beleg never ceases to amaze me with his idiocy. You would think that two-thousand years would give someone a little common sense." Thranduil rolled his shoulders. The concern was still evident in his eyes. "Calm yourself 'Las. As stupid as Beleg is he is handy with a sword and Raina's archery is improving greatly every day. The pair should be able to defend themselves."

"Raina has left her bow in her chambers." Legolas answered. "Besides, you of all people know the dangers of the forests. They could get lost - a spider or something else ghastly could find them."

"You are right of course." Thranduil breathed. "I'll send Tauriel out with a group of elves to search the forest for her, I ask only that you remain behind 'Las."

"What why? Ada she's my daughter!" Legolas exclaimed. "What if it was me? Would you simply stay behind."

"That's besides the point." Thranduil answered crudely. "You're too worried about Raina to see clearly. Your judgment is clouded, so you will remain behind. I will not argue with you on this matter. Raina will be found I assure you. If you will not trust me, then trust Tauriel."

Legolas was about to argue, but he had confidence that Tauriel would retrieve his daughter. She was the finest elvish warrior he had ever fought beside. With a deep breath Legolas fell silent. Thranduil looked at his son intently. There was guilt in his eyes still. Legolas was beginning to grow less angry with his father, but he didn't want to admit it.

"'Las." Thranduil breathed. "I know that you still haven't forgiven me and perhaps you never shall - but I just wanted you to know that no matter how much you hate me I shall always be here for you."

"I don't hate you." Legolas told him calmly "I could never hate you adar. I am angry with you still, but I think I have brought myself to forgive you. Hena wouldn't have wanted me to hold a grudge."

Thranduil felt his heart lighten. He had forgiveness at last, now all he needed was the safe return of his granddaughter.

* * *

Raina could see the outline of the gates in the distance. Her heart beat so hard against her chest she half expected it to burst through her ribcage. Beleg seemed frightened too, he obviously realized that a lot of Legolas's anger would be directed at him, he was of course the "bad influence". Raina chuckled at the thought of Beleg and her father fighting. She wondered who would win, her father probably, but Beleg wouldn't have made it easy for him.

"You look frightened." Elrohir commented, his eyes fixing on Raina's. He smiled at her, almost reassuringly. "There are no more spiders - besides, me and 'Dan will keep you safe from them."

"She's not scared of the spiders Elrohir." Beleg snorted. "She's scared of her adar, she promised him that she wouldn't leave the realm. He's going to be more than a little bit angry with her. As for me, well, I wouldn't be surprised if the elven prince feeds me to Gollum for bringing her out here."

"The prince? You mean to say that Raina is Legolas' daughter?" Elladan spoke. Raina could not see his face, but by his tone she expected it to be one of shock. "The last time I checked the Prince was neither married or even engaged."

"Yes it _was_ quite the scandal." Beleg commented with a cheeky smile upon his face. "She just turned up out of the blue over a year ago. You ought to hear some of the rumors going around about who her mother is - I've heard everything from an orc to the Lady Galadriel."

"Who_ is_ your mother?" Elrohir questioned with a hint of a smile on his face. "For I doubt Legolas would lie with an orc."

"My mother was...she was a mortal from Laketown. She was no one special just the daughter of a Blacksmith." Raina answered him calmly.

"That would make you a peredhel." Elladan spoke, shock still in his tone. "Ai! Look at it. We are here at last!"

Raina stared up at the gates. Her heart sunk when she saw the figure of her father. Even from far away he did not look happy. As Elladan's horse trotted closer and closer Raina noticed that he was accompanied by his father. Raina felt even more scared, Thranduil was intimidating even when she had committed no wrong. Elladan seemed almost bemused by his presence.

"I suspect Thranduil is very happy to see us again." Elrohir spoke with a sarcastic edge to his tone. "He must have missed us so much."

Elladan did not reply. The horse began to slow and before Raina could plan her apology the horse had drawn to a halt. Legolas moved towards the horse, his face both angry and relieved. Before Elladan could help Raina down, Legolas had her in his arms and enveloped in a tight hug.

"I was more worried than you can even begin to understand." Legolas told her. His grip around her shoulders had not been lessened any. Raina settled into his hug. "I am so glad that you are not hurt. I thought that - I feared for the worse."

Beleg made for the gates, eager to escape before Legolas realized his rage. He was however halted by a less than pleased Thranduil. The Elvenking's right arm was outstretched to prevent Beleg from progressing any further. "Elladan and Elrohir it seems that we owe you a thanks." Thranduil spoke. He didn't seem to be happy about the words he was speaking, Raina got the impression he was not the biggest fan of the twins.

Legolas finally released Raina from the hug. "I'm so sorry - I should have listened to you. I was a complete fool."

"That you were." Legolas agreed. "But you are safe now, and it is clear to me that it was Beleg who convinced you into such reckless behaviour."

"Oh honestly." Beleg exclaimed. "I knew you'd find a way to pin this on me!"

"You are speaking to your prince." Thranduil reminded him.

"Sorry." Beleg quickly apologized. Raina laughed under her breath. "I knew you'd find a way to pin this on me, _sire_."

"I will not shout at you, but you shall be punished accordingly." Legolas told him. "How does a week cleaning the stables sound? Do you agree with the punishment adar?"

"The punishment almost seems too light!" The Elvenking exclaimed. Beleg's heart sunk, like most elves he didn't like jobs that involved getting filthy "Now off with you. There's a pile of horse dung a high as the roof for you to clean up."

Without a word Beleg vanished through the gates in compliance with his punishment. Raina stared up at her father, it was clear to her that he was disappointed in her, but he didn't look angry, just ashamed and in many ways that felt worse. He ruffled her hair and pulled her closer to him, hiding the betrayal he felt well. Raina had never felt worse.

* * *

**AN**

**I always get so annoyed when I go into doc manager and it tells me all my words are spelt wrong! As I'm British I spell realised with an s instead of a z and colour with an ou instead of just an o. I reckon are American biased haha! :D. At school I've been getting confused and writing the american spellings because I've been seeing it on here. All my teachers keep correcting me! n_n**

**Anyway, enough of my jibbering and complaining. ****Geez, this took a long time to write. I had a little writer's block, but I think I might be over it now. This chapter is one of my least favourite chapters, third only to chapter two and three. Anyway, it's a little longer, but as the old saying goes quantity is no indication of quality. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! And I hope even more that you review!**


	12. The Stirring Evil

**Chapter Twelve  
**A Stirring Evil

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir never particularly enjoyed meetings and councils. They would have much preferred to be outside, doing their bit to vanquish every last orc from the land. They had never forgotten their mother's suffering and for as long as they were too remain here on this side of the sea, they would spend their days tirelessly hunting and killing every orc they could get their hands around. Thranduil shifted on his feet, his brow deepened in thought.

"How many orcs do you say?" The Elvenking asked.

"More than Laketown is able to handle." Elladan informed the elvenking. His steel grey eyes landed on Legolas, whom looked deep in thought. "Without your aid King Thranduil many innocent people will die. We came here to find the people of Laketown aid. Will you offer it?"

Thranduil didn't answer instantly. As of recently he had been hesitant to send any of his forces very far from the heart of his realm. He wasn't blind, he knew that an evil was stirring. He didn't want to get involved in the affairs of mortals. He didn't see why he needed to sacrifice his soldiers for mortals whom would not do the same for him in return. He bit his lip lost in his thoughts.

"Adar, we trade with Laketown frequently. We owe them this at the very least for their co-operation." Legolas argued. He presented a good point, but it was still not good enough to sway Thranduil's cement set mind.

"My mind will not be changed." Thranduil spoke. His voice was low and commanding and not even Elladan and Elrohir dared question it's authority. "These mortals would not send us aid had we found ourselves in the same predicament. Besides, the spider population is growing in the forest, I cannot spare one solitary soldier. I'm afraid Elladan and Elrohir you shall have to look elsewhere for aid."

"We need numbers Thranduil. You alone can offer us that" Elrohir continued. "Many will die if you do not help. I beg of you, just a few hundred good archers. I'm not asking for an army."

Thranduil didn't speak. His silence was as good as any no. Legolas did not seem happy, his eyes focused in disagreement. "Adar. Lakteown was Raina's home for many years." Legolas began. "She will not forgive me if I simply sit here and do nothing whilst it burns to the ground. With a hundred men behind my back or not, I _am_ going to Laketown."

Thranduil let out a deep sigh. He _did_ have a few spare archers he could send. The elvenking cast a glance at the twins, both had hopeful glances upon their ageless faces. "A few hundred, no more and no less." He finally spoke. He could have sworn he saw Elladan and Elrohir hit hands against one another through the corner of his eye.

"The people of Laketown will be forever grateful." Elrohir spoke. His voice was strangely reminiscent of his father's. Thranduil had noticed that the pair had matured a lot since he had seen them last. "We ride tonight. A few of the Dúnedain ride with us. Will you ride with us too 'Las?"

"Of course." Legolas spoke, not even looking to his father for permission.

* * *

Raina was in the training ground. She had spent a lot of her time there recently. The all too familiar target was sat just a few feet ahead of her. Around the centre of the board a few stray arrows were dotted about but they had only landed near the centre by fluke, not by skill. A majority of Raina's arrows were scattered across the ground. She was starting to worry that she did not have what it took to be an archer.

A few feet down from Raina a familiar dark-haired figure was slamming his broadsword into the chest of a dummy. He had been at it for at least ten minutes - not even a bead of sweat had formed on his forehead. He must have sensed Raina's gaze on him as the sword fell to his side. Much to Raina's horror the figure came towards her. He took long strides and in a matter of moments he was beside her.

"Budding archer I see?" Elladan picked up the bow and pulled on the bowstring carefully. His long dark hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and his grey eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "I would have expected nothing less from Legolas' daughter. But you lack precision, perhaps you would be better with a sword."

Raina frowned. She wanted to impress her father, and she knew the way to do that was via archery she had never considering trying a sword. Before she could complain or protest Elladan had slid his sword into her grasp. It felt heavy in Raina's grip. She did not have the upper body strength to wield such a weapon. The weapon had been designed for the clutch of a male, not a female.

"It might feel a little heavy at first, but you'll get used to it." Elladan explained. Raina felt her muscles tighten as she raised the blade to above her shoulders. "Go on then, strike the dummy."

Raina did as she was told. With as much strength as her puny little arms could muster, she thrusted the sword against the dummy. The dummy rebounded and came plunging back towards her, the half elven instinctively sent it backwards again. As she relayed hit after hit, she began to feel her muscles relax. The sword still felt too heavy, but as strange as it seemed to her, it all felt very natural. It felt almost like an extension of her arm.

"You are not too bad Raina." Elladan smiled at her. He took the sword back and Raina rolled her shoulders to ease the tension in her forearms. "You are certainly better with a sword than you are with the bow. I've seen drunk dwarves who shoot straighter than you."

Raina's face blushed scarlett. She was half pleased with the compliment and half angered by the criticism. She didn't know how to feel about the statement. Elladan sat himself on the edge of the fence. "I'm not that bad with a bow am I?" Raina asked "Adar, says that I have potential."

"Then your adar is too kind." Elladan laughed. Raina's face turned crimson, Elladan laughed even harder.

The pair practiced for some time. Elladan was a good teacher and by the time he was finished with her, Raina had a basic understanding of how to weild a sword correctly. It was nearly lunch time now and the half elven's stomach rolled and growled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starting to feel the hunger in the pit of her stomach.

"It seems that your adar has come to pay us a visit." Elladan looked to his left, where sure enough Legolas was walking toward them. He wore his armour. Raina's heart sunk. Where was he going?

"Raina! I thought I'd find you here." Legolas approached the pair. Raina still got the impression he was angry with her, but he didn't let on. He ruffled Raina's hair and smiled at her brightly, before turning to Elladan. "I hope you haven't been bothering her Elladan."

"No I was merely offering her advice." He defended himself. "It would seem your daughter does not share your ability with a bow. But she's a natural with a sword, I was teaching her."

"Ah." There was a hint of disappointment in Legolas's tone, but it quickly faded when he turned his gaze on Elladan . "Elrohir is in the stables preparing the horses, we are leaving in under an hour. You should get ready and meet him there.

Elladan nodded his head. He said farewell and smirked at Raina before flying off, sword in tow, to the stables. Raina stared hard at her father. Where was he going? She didn't want him to leave. Legolas smiled at her softly, he looked like he was about to tell her bad news. Raina's heart sunk even further. "Where are you going ada? What's happening?" Raina asked.

"Elladan and Elrohir have been tracking a large group of orcs. The Orcs are headed straight for Laketown." Legolas began to explain. Raina did not like where this was going. Her family was in Laketown, her cousins and her aunt and her uncle. She didn't like the sound of orcs paying them a visit. "The twins came here to get some help to defeat the orcs. Myself and a few hundred archers ride south to provide aid."

"Oh." Raina breathed, she was both worried and upset. "My uncle and my cousins are over there - will they be alright?

"Of course they will be. The orcs do not stand a chance." Legolas chuckled dismissively . "I shall not be too long. A week or two give or take. Is there anything you wish me to do whilst I'm there."

Raina smiled to herself weakly. She had a funny feeling Legolas was downplaying the orc attack for her benefit. "Tell my family that I miss them." Raina grinned. "And tell Old Crickley from the stables thank you for the horse and that he still owes me a week's pay."

Legolas laughed to himself. "I'm not angry you know - about your little escapade. I'm just disappointed" He spoke, almost out of the blue.

"You should be. I was a complete and utter idiot." Raina shuffled her feet. She wished he was angry. If he had shouted at her Raina would have felt better. Disappointment was much worse than a good telling off. Every time she looked into her father's eyes she knew she had let him down. "I won't do it again though. You have my word."

"You gave your word once before and you broke it. I no longer trust _your_ word." Legolas shook his head. Raina felt even worse. "There will be guards outside your door every night whilst I'm gone - just to make sure you don't pull a another little adventure out of your sleeve."

"That seems fair." Raina nodded. "I'll miss you - when you're gone I mean."

"I'll miss you too Raina." Legolas kissed her forehead lightly, before vanishing off into the horizon to catch up with Elladan. Raina worried not only for her family in Laketown, but for her father. Orcs knew not of mercy and it only took one small mistake to claim a life, elf or human.

* * *

A/N

**To Aisha** - Thanks for your review! I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't intending to insult any Americans. When I said biased, I was just meaning that because this is an american based site with a majority of it's members being american, so obviously they use american spellings to cater for their needs, which I completely understand. Anyway thanks for your kind review. I didn't want anyone getting the impression that I dislike Americans, because that's totally the opposite of how I feel!:D

This chapter is slightly longer, mainly because I wrote this and the last chapter in a winner and I couldn't find a more logical place to split it. So I apologise for this one's length. Thanks for reading and please review!:D

I get the feeling hardly anyone likes Beleg, and I kind of understand that. He is a bit of a * #! haha! He won't have a big role in this story anyway.


	13. Two against Forty

**Chapter 13**  
Two against Forty

* * *

It had been over a week since Legolas and the Twins had left for Laketown. Raina had grown very bored during her father's absence. The guards that stood watch outside her door made her feel like she was in a prison cell. The moon had not even graced the sky yet and they were already stood by her door preventing her from escaping the confines of her room. She sat on her window sill, staring out absently across the starry sky.

She wondered how long her father would be. She was worried, not only for him but for her family too. She knew what orcs were like, and she knew that mercy was not in their nature. Raina's continued to think of Laketown - all the people she had known, all of whom were now in danger. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her door swinging open. Raina was taken by surprise - the guards not only kept her in, but other people out.

When she saw the figure that had just walked into her room, she was surprised. He was stood tall, the crown upon his head was decorated with bright flowers to mark the beginning of Spring. The Elvenking took a few strides forward. "Why are guards outside your doorway?" He asked, without so much as a hello.

"Ad- Legolas, he wanted to make sure, I didn't, well you know, run off again." Raina stared out the window, eager to avoid the stare of her grandfather. She had been in Mirkwood for a while now and had encountered the elvenking more than once, but she was still uneasy in his company. She had heard many tales of him - and his temper.

"That seems appropriate." He sat down on the edge of Raina's bed, casting a skeptical glance across her room. "And do you plan to run off again?"

"No." The Half Elven answered quickly. Thranduil's eyebrow raised almost disbelievingly, but it returned to it's normal position quite quickly. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Thranduil thought for a moment. He bit his lip and crossed his legs. "Do I need a reason?" He finally asked. Raina had always heard that elves never so much as simply answered a question. "Perhaps, I simply wished to visit my granddaughter."

Raina's jaw almost dropped. "Oh, alright." an awkward silence filled the room. Thranduil shifted uncomfortably, Raina wondered if he was regretting his decision to come visit her. After a further three minutes of silence. Raina finally spoke. "How old are you?"

"Old." He answered. Raina was dissatisfied with his response, she slid of the window sill and sat on the settee opposite him. She continued to look at him. "When you live so long, numbers begin to mean less and less to you. My age is irrelevent."

Raina instantly regretted her attempt at small talk, a new question came to mind one that would hopefully earn a response. "How long do you think that my ada will be? How long will it take him to return?"

"I'm afraid I do not know." Thranduil spoke coolly. He stared at Raina intently. "But, I know one thing. He will be alright Raina, he always is. No matter how many times he has left me, he has always returned. He has faced worse odds and lived."

* * *

Legolas sat by his horse, running his fingers through the tail of an arrow. This was the first time he had been frightened before a battle. He wasn't scared for his life, not at all. He was frightened for Raina, if he did not return she would be an orphan and he wouldn't be able to protect and care for her. He sighed loudly, his lack of excitement for the upcoming battle had been noticed by the twins.

"What ails you 'Las?" Elladan asked, out of the two, he was the mouthpiece. Elrohir spoke little and often and not without great purpose. Elladan on the other hand would have spoken till he ran out of words to say. "I remember a time where you grew excited before fights, now you look the opposite."

"I have more to worry about now than I did before." Legolas answered calmly. His gaze found Elladan's and stayed there. "When you have an elfling of your own 'Dan, you will understand. You no longer have just yourself to worry about. If I am killed in battle Raina will be alone once more." Elladan fell silent. He sat beside Legolas, the elven prince had noticed the gleaming knew blade that had found it's way into his friend's belt. "Is that a new sword?"

"Yes, I bought it from one of your blacksmiths. He said it was the best blade he'd ever forged." Elladan admired it's hilt. It was encrusted with a large shimmering sapphire. Legolas frowned. "I left my old one behind for Raina, Las. She has potential with a blade- she really is hopeless with that bow you gave her."

"Aye, but the bow is a family heirloom 'Dan." Legolas chuckled into himself. "She comes from a line of fine archers, it is in her blood to wield a bow - not a sword."

Elladan frowned, a smirk evident on the corners of his lips. He withdrew his blade and slashed at the air eagerly. "It's about time _my _new blade is put to use." He sighed We should probably leave - I imagine my brother and the others are growing impatient."

Legolas nodded and drew himself to his feet. The group journeyed for another day. The sun had sunk beneath the lonely mountain twice by the time they had arrived at Laketown. The moon was reflected upon the black water and stars gleamed in the night sky. Elladan rode forward upon his steed, Elrohir close at his heels. Legolas had struggled to keep up, the horses' from Mirkwood weren't as fast or agile as the ones from Rivendell.

"Well seen we weren't to late." One of the Dúnedain murmured under his breath, Legolas only just heard him. "The orcs shall not be long, I can almost smell them in the air."

Legolas spotted a house in the distance. It was three stories tall with a broken window and a garden overcome with weeds. He remembered it from Raina's description. It was her uncle's home, the man who had raised her and taken care of her after the passing of Hena. He wanted to thank this man.

"There's an inn a little while from here." Elladan began. "Myself and Elrohir stayed there just a month ago. The wine is cheap and the food is plentiful. They'll be enough rooms for a few of us - the rest will need to camp outside. Come, before it grows any darker."

"Las?" Elrohir piped up. "Aren't you coming."

"You go ahead, I shall catch up. There is something I have been meaning to do." Legolas spoke. Elladan and Elrohir nodded without much complaint and rode toward the bridge.

Legolas pulled on the reigns of his horse and made for the humble little home. He finally approached it. The house was falling to wreak. The walls were all bashed and broken. Weeds and ivy grew out from every little crevice and damp had long since devoured the roof. He tied his horse to the gate and made for the doorway. He chapped it lightly.

A few moments later the door swung open. Legolas recognised the man on the other side - it was Alistair. He looked different now, his hair had grown to his shoulders and he was more muscular. In his arms was a toddler, her tiny little hands playing with one of his braids.

"Prince Legolas!" he exclaimed. Legolas smirked. "Is Raina here!"

The light shake of Legolas's head, caused Alistair's smile to vanish. "She's back in Mirkwood but she's happy and well." He answered, answering Alistair's next question without even waiting on him asking it.

"Why are you here?"

"Is your father around. I should like to speak to him about it first." Legolas spoke carefully. Alistair nodded, before he could shout, a rugged man had appeared at his back.

Legolas presumed this man to be Lance. He was tall and a little overweight. His hair was long and raggedy and tied back roughly. The tunic he wore was old and fraying and his sun-beaten face was showing the first signs of aging. "Can I help you elf?"

"You must be Lance." Legolas spoke in a kindly tone. "I've heard many things about you."

"Good things I hope." Lance grunted. "Now what is it that brings you here Prince Legolas? It is not often we are hosts to elves, far less ones of your standing."

Legolas took a step into the house and Alistair shut the door behind him. Alistair smiled and took his stance by the side of his father. "A group of orcs are headed toward your home as we speak." Legolas spoke. "I, with a few others came here to help you fend them off. I come on behalf of my daughter - I believe you know her."

"Raina yes, Alistair has told me all about it." Lance turned and gestured Legolas into the kitchen. "Aye, My sister always did like her men with points upon their ears. But who would have thought that my little niece was third in line to the throne of Mirkwood."

"Who would have thought that aunt Hena had pulled a prince." Alistair muttered quietly under his breath. Legolas chuckled.

"You do not seem surprised that orcs are headed straight for here?"

"We have known for some time elf. A few of the men have gathered and are prepared to attack, but I will remain here and defend my home. If any dare cross into my land they'll be sorry they ever did." Lance muttered. "I don't suppose you'll want a beer Legolas?"

"I'm fine thanks." Legolas sat down on the rickety seat. He stared down at the beech table. Alistair's name was engraved into it in childish writing and beside that was the name Raina. He smiled to himself. "I wanted to thank you - For taking care of Raina when I was unable to."

"I didn't do it for you. elf" Lance grunted. "I did it for my sister."

"I know, but still I am grateful for all that you have done." Legolas told him firmly. The elven prince stared out of the window, his brow deepened. He could see the flicker of torchlight in the distance and shadows of beasts, moving closer and closer. "Ai! They are here!"

They had come so quickly they had caught Legolas at unawares. He grasped his bow and his arrow. Lance, raked the cupboards for his sword. By the looks of it's dull edge it hadn't been put to use for quite some time. "Alistair you stay here, look after your mother and sister."

"No I want to come - I'm not a little boy." He was cut off by his father's stern gaze.

Legolas made for the doorway and Lance was close at his heels. By the time they had vacated the home, the orcs were nearing the bridge. A few had strayed off from the horde and were heading straight for them - a good few dozen to be more precise. Legolas started shooting arrows - each shot bringing one of the forty orcs down.

"There are two of us and forty of them elf!" Lance shouted, his sword meeting the chest of an orc. Legolas did not answer, the orcs had now drawn so close he had been forced to pull out his knives. He spinned and twirled - his knives digging through the torso's of the foul creatures. "We cannot fight them."

"We can and we're going to!" Legolas replied, feeling a splatter of blood fall on his face. The other orcs had now reached the center of Laketown. Even from afar Legolas could hear the wail of their horn and the sound of swords being drawn and blood being spilt.

The Elven prince was engaged in a battle with a particularly gruesome foe. The orc was about seven foot, it's sword was as long as Legolas's leg and as sharp as the point of a pin. The elf dodged all of his attacks with ease, he was caught up in the fight. Too caught up to notice the orc that was stood behind him with a sword in the air - the orc that was ready to deal a rib-shattering blow.


End file.
